Assasins
by aureo
Summary: En Konoha se ha comenzado a experimentar un nuevo y peligroso fenómeno: las bandas de asesinos a sueldo: Assassins y Mercenarios. Sasuke es un joven Assassin: frío, violento, arrogante. Pero un extraño y apasionado sentimiento aparecera en su corazon. ¿Será capaz Sasuke de admitir un sentimiento tan potente por aquel joven de mirada celeste?
1. Ojo por ojo

.

Capitulo 1: Ojo por ojo...

.

La calle principal de la aldea _Takumi_ se encontraba a esas horas de la noche casi desierta. Por aquí y por allá se dejaban ver algunos grupos de jóvenes bebiendo y fumando. Otros, simplemente parados en las esquinas, miraban con evidente recelo cualquier movimiento de los pocos aldeanos que a esas horas se dirigían cansados a sus hogares.

La mirada vacía, recelosa, desconfiada y arrogante de esos jóvenes era propia de la población. Todos sabían que de otra forma estarían muertos. El sector era una jungla donde el más fuerte sobrevivía; siempre había sido así y siempre sería así porque, en el fondo, todos ellos habían nacido en un espacio marginal, injusto, y peligroso.

La vida no era fácil. Aún sin ser habitantes de la población más pobre de la ciudad, siempre habían sufrido la discriminación, las miradas en menos, las pocas oportunidades de sobrevivencia, los ambientes pobres y mezquinos, y la delincuencia que surgía y se desarrollaba como enjambres. Cada cual hacía lo que mejor sabía para sobrevivir: unos vendían drogas, otros robaban y vendían a mejor precio, otros extorsionaban, otros cuantos trabajaban honradamente y unos pocos estudiaban.

Por esa razón, el sector era una colmena infecta y heterogénea de habitantes, que lo único que tenían en común era el espacio físico en el que moraban y el karma de ser considerados unos parias de la sociedad santiaguina.

No obstante esto _Takumi,_ hacía varios años, había sufrido ciertos cambios que, si bien no habían terminado con el ambiente pestilente y viral propio del sector, sí había logrado imponer ciertas normas y reglas que permitían una vida un poco más digna y llevadera a los pobladores.

Tales cambios, en un comienzo, fueron apenas susurrados entre los vecinos, comentado con temor e incertidumbre en la intimidad de sus hogares; aquellos cambios incluso habían logrado adquirir el cariz de mitos urbanos, pero que con el paso de los años se habían tornado en hechos completamente reales.

Algunos osados murmuraron que había surgido una delincuencia nueva, otro tipo de pandillas que querían lograr el dominio de la población o tal vez otro tipo de poderes; otros creyeron que se trataban de vecinos extorsionadores que hacían cualquier cosa para obtener dinero, y otros -susurrando temerosos pero a la vez excitados- afirmaron que había surgido una generación de pobladores consciente y que pretendían traer la tranquilidad a la población por sus propias manos; brindar ayuda a los vecinos más necesitados a la vez que realizar lo que las autoridades siempre les habían negado: la justicia.

Una especie de héroes locales -pandillas y matones después de todo- pero que ésta vez estaban de parte de los pobladores.

Una generación política o apolítica tal vez, pero que lentamente, y en las sombras, había ido limpiando el espacio carcomido por la corrupción y la degeneración. Una generación nueva de justicieros a sueldo: Sicarios...

Asesinos.

 _(30 de Diciembre, vísperas de Año Nuevo)_

El hombre maduro y obeso -apodado el _Manzana_ por el enorme tamaño de su nariz- salió de su casa arrastrando los pies algo cansado.

Mientras recorría las calles de _la aldea_ observaba los adornos y luces de la pasada Navidad. En la mayoría de los hogares todavía quedaban numerosos vestigios: un viejo adorno de papel pegado a una puerta, un árbol pequeño y escuálido lleno de coloridas guirnaldas, luces adornando uno o que otro marco en las ventanas, pantallas de papel pequeñas a lo largo de varios pasajes, dando un leve aire de barrio chino a la población. Los colores rojos, verdes y amarillos predominando en las sombrías y estrechas calles.

El hombre bufó divertido. La población casi se veía bonita. Casi.

Sin pudor alguno eructó fuertemente mientras que con su regordeta y ajada mano se sobaba insistentemente la entrepierna. Al sentir -sin querer tal vez- un ligero cosquilleo en ella hizo una mueca deforme que más bien pudo haber sido una sonrisa. Mientras caminaba distraído hacia la botillería distinguió a la pequeña y joven vecina unos metros más allá.

Aquella chica no tendría más de 12 años, pero ello no le fue impedimento para lanzarle una mirada vulgar y libidinosa. Con descaro y actitud autosuficiente, el hombre caminó más lentamente mientras centraba toda su perversa atención en los pequeños senos que se intuían bajo la delgada camiseta. La chica jugaba con unos patines que de seguro le habían sido regalados en Navidad.

Aún sin despegar su soez mirada de la pequeña, el tipo se acercó al jardín donde ella jugaba.

— ¡Nanami! ¿Cómo está la niñita más linda de la aldea? —Preguntó en un tono fingidamente paternalista mientras se apoyaba en la reja. La niña levantó el rostro y mostró una inocente sonrisa.

—No, nada eso—Expresó riendo avergonzada mientras bajaba el rostro.

— ¿Y no piensa saludar al tío? —Sonrió de manera lasciva mientras disimuladamente miraba a su alrededor.

La niña, sorprendida y algo avergonzada, se acercó tímidamente y abrió la reja. Se acercó al obeso y maloliente hombre y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Pero que tímida eres! Dame un abrazo—Dijo con los brazos extendidos. Acto seguido la niña, roja como un tomate, se le acercó y le abrazó.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, el hombre la apretó hasta empujarle completamente las pequeñas caderas a su entrepierna mientras con las manos le agarraba la cintura y parte de sus nalgas. La niña, repentinamente incómoda, se alejó sonriendo forzadamente, pero el hombre la volvió a apretujar sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Con deseo malsano y contenido le acarició los cabellos largos, siguió el mechón con sus dedos y los desvió a sus incipientes pechos. Sin temor alguno los toqueteó delicadamente para luego abarcarlos con toda su experimentada y ansiosa palma.

Como intuyendo de alguna manera sus perversas intenciones, la pequeña se alejó de un salto pero con la vista gacha. El hombre la soltó con aire divertido mientras un picor anhelante le quemaba ya la entrepierna.

Como si nada anormal hubiese sucedido, se despidió de la niña con un beso sugerente y le prometió sacarla de paseo con sus hermanos a una plaza.

Alejándose de allí con una sonrisa macabra, el _Manzana_ se golpeteó el miembro y con un aire petulante se dijo que, a más tardar esa semana, la violaría. Tal vez si la familia se descuidaba podría hacerlo durante la noche de Año Nuevo. Con toda la gente celebrando y bebiendo, los fuegos artificiales estallando por todos lados, ¿quién se percataría de la ausencia de la niña?

Sonriendo ansioso y de medio lado, el hombre tragó saliva. Hubiera preferido morderle los pequeños pezones y chupar su pequeña y sabrosa vagina. Hubiera preferido besarle el culito y meterle el pene bien suavecito esa misma noche, pero no podía. No, por lo menos, a su vecina.

 _¡Pero para eso tengo a mi sobrina!_

Y era verdad. A falta de su pequeña y sabrosa vecina, bien estaría su propia sobrina, Otomí. No era ni tan pequeña ni tan bonita como su vecina, pero seguía siendo una jovencita de 13 años. Además, la chica era retrasada mental, así que con suerte podía hablar. ¿Qué mejor? Cada momento que él se sentía caliente y no había nadie más a mano, él recurría a Otomí. De hecho, el violarla a diario era lo que lo tenía tan cansado aquellos últimos días.

La grandiosa oportunidad había surgido una vez que su hermana la había dejado a su cargo mientras ella, separada, debía hacer unos trámites familiares en otra aldea. De eso habían pasado más de dos años, pero ni aún así se había cansado de ella. Y no es que le resultara especialmente atractiva la niñita, pero no era de esos que desaprovechaban las oportunidades que le daba la vida así como así. Después de todo, por más cara de retrasada que tuviera, su rosada y apretada vaginita le parecía de lo más normal. Y ya que su hermana trabajaba todo el día puertas adentro en un barrio de excelentes recursos, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer con su sobrina lo que le diera la gana.

Riéndose abiertamente mientras caminaba, el hombre pensaba que en verdad sería algo estúpido no aprovecharse de una niña de bonito y joven cuerpo, y que más encima era muda. Todavía recordaba esa primera vez en que le sacó sus calzones blanquitos adornado de pequeñas florcitas. Todavía recordaba el exquisito y tentador aroma de su coñito y cómo se lo había devorado mientras la chica boqueaba como un pescado fuera del mar. Abría y abría la boca pero nada salía de ella. Seguro que a la muy zorrita le gustaba que él le metiera su pene grande y duro. Y estaba casi seguro que sí, porque había veces que, cuando la penetraba rápido y duro, ella intentaba arañarlo mientras las frágiles piernitas le temblaban. Mmm...Mocosa tentadora. Cada vez que intentaba arañarle o pegarle él la penetraba más y más fuerte, su pene tan duro y mojado que se corría casi enseguida.

El _Manzana_ tragó duro y excitado, luego rió desvergonzadamente. Nunca nadie le había descubierto y ni siquiera habían sospechado de sus abusos. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría ser posible que le descubrieran si su hermana pasaba todo el día fuera y él amenazaba constantemente a la retrasada? Por ello la pequeña nunca había dicho nada.

Decidiendo que luego de comprar las cervezas la violaría nuevamente al llegar a la casa, el hombre no se percató de que una figura oscura y delgada no le perdía de vista y le seguía de cerca, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudente.

La figura en cuestión no mostraba vacilaciones. Se desplazaba segura, atenta, sin disimular su caminar. Ni siquiera le preocupaba que alguien pudiera estar cerca. Conocía de sobra el sector y sabía que la botillería estaba un poco alejada de las casas.

También sabía que a aquel sujeto le gustaba conversar con el vendedor y que, luego de eso, se fumaba un cigarro en la esquina bajo un foco que siempre se encontraba en mal estado. También sabía que el tipo se llamaba Akashi, que le decían el _Manzana_ , que era separado, y que había violado a su sobrina enferma durante más de dos años.

Sabía también que siempre llevaba consigo un cortaplumas en el bolsillo trasero, que hacía años había sido boxeador amateur y que por lo tanto se defendería...pero sabía también, con toda certeza, que para ese cerdo esos eran los últimos minutos de vida que le quedaban.

Tal como era su costumbre, luego de bromear con el vendedor de la botillería, el _Manzana_ se dirigió a la esquina y se puso a fumar tranquilamente un cigarro. Distraído y notando que por la ansiedad del próximo encuentro con su sobrina estaba caliente y duro, ni cuenta se dio cuando aquella figura se le acercó, ahora sigilosa, tan cerca que podría respirarle incluso en la nuca.

Sin motivo alguno el hombre sintió de repente un extraño escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero; como si de pronto la punta de una cuchilla helada le hubiera recorrido la espalda. Contagiándose de temor sintió en seguida una presencia ajena a la suya. Con una rapidez inhabitual en él y con los ojos bien abiertos, se volteó tratando encontrar la fuente de su miedo.

De pronto, un grito agudo y exiguo salió de su boca cuando vio a centímetros suyo una siniestra figura. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil pero reparando en que la figura en cuestión era nada menos que un hombre, el tipo contuvo el aliento. Con dificultad trató distinguir sus rasgos. Sin embargo le fue imposible. Lo único que pudo notar fue su cuerpo delgado y un jockey negro.

O eso le pareció.

Inseguro, estrechó con cautela la mirada y llamó al sujeto con el nombre de un amigo. Perfectamente podría tratarse de una broma, ¿no? Sin embargo, más temprano que tarde supo que aquello no era una broma...y ese tipo mucho menos un amigo.

No. Algo no andaba bien.

Con creciente temor notó que el tipo aquél se le enfrentaba tranquilo. Sus fuertes piernas estaban levemente separadas y el velado mentón en alto. Las manos -que reposaba en sus muslos- estaban levemente crispadas, y sin duda alguna pudo notar en ellas el frío y mortal brillo de una cuchilla.

En silencio, la oscura figura negó lentamente con su cabeza sin mover ni un músculo más. De pronto -y más rápido de lo que tarda una persona en pestañear-, el hombre dejó caer la botella de cerveza al suelo mientras rápidamente sacaba de su bolsillo trasero su cortaplumas. Sin embargo, ni su experiencia con los golpes ni la ventaja de su peso le permitieron acuchillar al tipo, pues éste había reaccionado tan increíblemente rápido que evitó sin mayores problemas la mortal estocada.

Estupefacto y pasmado ante las destrezas del desconocido, el obeso hombre no tuvo tiempo de adivinar ni advertir su próximo y letal movimiento. De una veloz y certera jugada el tipo le rebanó despiadadamente la muñeca derecha haciendo caer, al mismo tiempo que el cortaplumas, un chorro incesante de sangre espesa y maloliente al suelo.

Un grito desgarrador rompió la silenciosa noche. Vecinos de las cercanías se asomaron temerosos tras las ventanas. No es que ese tipo de situaciones fueran muy inusuales en la aldea, pero siempre era bueno saber de quién se trataba.

Si alguien reconoció el grito del _Manzana_ o si reconocieron a la figura que se encontraba frente suyo amenazante, nadie dijo nada. Sabían por experiencia propia que era un suicidio meterse donde no les llamaban. Después de todo, aquel hecho sería otro ajuste de cuentas, un _ajusticiamiento_ más. Algo les decía que era mejor que el tipo muriera. Ojala rápidamente y sin más griterío.

Preocupados pero aún más intrigados, los vecinos tratarían de respirar más tranquilamente. Con una impasibilidad sorprendente se asegurarían de dejar todo bien cerrado, se acostarían, y se darían las buenas noches; después de todo, ya la mañana se encargaría de revelar el rostro exánime de un cerdo más.

Pasados unos pocos minutos después de aquel exiguo pero violento suceso, la figura se alejó levemente del cuerpo. Por un minuto pareció contemplarla con insistencia, casi con un brillo diabólico en la mirada.

¿Es que acaso el asesino se regodeaba en su propia barbarie?

Tal vez. Como fuera, en esos instantes recorría el cuerpo con su mirada tratando de decidir cuál era la mejor parte para cercenar. Aquello era esencial. Era la prueba máxima del cumplimiento efectivo de su trabajo. Cortar un pequeño y representativo trozo de cuerpo demostraba que el trabajo se había realizado de buena forma y a la persona correcta.

Por ello el tipo se demoraba tanto al lado del cadáver. Aquello era su _deber_. Si no lo hacía infringía peligrosamente las normas. Y él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Hacía muchos años había jurado con sangre respetar cada una de ellas. De otra forma, no había manera de ser un asesino con ética, un asesino de élite: un Sicario.

Luego de un par de segundos el asesino se decidió por fin.

Sin mucho cuidado rasgó la camiseta del hombre y se dispuso a rebanar el tatuaje ordinario que llevaba sobre el hombro: una mujer desnuda de tetas enormes y mal dibujadas que tenía una serpiente rodeándole las caderas. Con extrema pericia acabó su cometido. Con inescrupulosidad agarró en sus enguantadas manos el sanguinolento trozo de carne y lo metió en una bolsa que guardó, así sin más, en su bolsillo. Luego de eso se puso en pie lanzándole una última mirada.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de medio lado bajo el pañuelo que tapaba su nariz y boca, mientras recordaba cómo el hombre había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente antes de sentir el mortal acero de su sable en el cuello.

 _"De parte de Otomí y tu hermana...que esperan que te pudras en el infierno, maldito"_

Asegurándose de que todo se había llevado a cabo como correspondía, se alejó de allí sin mirar siquiera a su alrededor.

Sabía que muchos habían escuchado sus gritos de ayuda desesperados, pero también sabía que ninguno sería lo suficientemente estúpido para entorpecer su trabajo. También sabía que nadie lo reconocería. Pero por sobre todo sabía, con toda seguridad, que al siguiente día murmurarían -algunos con miedo, admiración y/o resentimiento- su famoso apodo. Lo que, a decir verdad, no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

Como fuera, a la mañana siguiente toda la aldea sabría que el violador apodado el _Manzana_ había sido asesinado por el ya mítico _Uchiha._

A primeras horas de la mañana en _Takumi_ ya se había corrido la voz.

La calle hervía de gente. Una masa enorme y heterogénea de gente se apiñaba alrededor de unas cuantas barreras y cintas plásticas -las que impedían el paso- puestas para la ocasión por la policía. Además, unos cuantos de éstos se paseaban exigiendo distancia, tranquilidad y orden.

El comandante Ryo—Nuevo en la comisaría de _Takumi_ —Se paseaba con estudiada y fingida seriedad. Miraba de tanto en tanto al bulto deforme cubierto con una lona negra en el suelo, a sus compañeros de turno que facilitaban la labor del detective, y a la gente que se apiñaba alrededor del cerco policial.

Queriendo demostrar más importancia de la que realmente tenía, se encaminó hacia un grupo de vecinos bastante ruidosos que murmuraban y elucubraban en voz alta la posible identidad del asesinado. Dándose aires de superioridad y con las manos dentro de los tirantes de su chaleco antibalas les dijo.

— _¿Por qué no se van para sus casas? Aquí no hay nada que ver._

Lo que a ellos les sonó bastante absurdo, pues si algo había que hacer en esos precisos momentos era ver lo que sucedía en la calle _._

Lo que sucedía era que el comandante aún no estaba al tanto de las costumbres e idiosincrasia de los aldeanos de _Takumi_.

A la par del temor reverente, el respeto, y hasta la admiración que éstos sentían hacia esa especie de "justicieros", también sentían y padecían de una morbosidad que muchas veces llegaba a rayar en la desubicación. No podían evitar sentir un extraño temor y cosquilleo en el vientre al saber de un nuevo asesinato. Dejar las labores rutinarias de lado para contemplar el cuerpo inerte de algún vecino conocido era una tarea obligada. No podían evitar sentir una enorme curiosidad que les carcomía de excitante forma las entrañas...y tampoco podían evitar preguntarse: _¿Quién será esta vez? ¿Lo conoceré?_

Tales sucesos siempre servían para descubrir las caretas de numerosos pobladores: que un buen vecino agradable con los niños había resultado ser un violador, que un padre de familia había terminado siendo un extorsionador y estafador, que tal chico simpático era un drogadicto que golpeaba asiduamente a su madre, que tal madre golpeaba a sus hijos etc., etc. Al final, con aquéllas muertes se despejaba un velo de mentiras y falsas apariencias que terminaban produciendo, a largo plazo, una especie de tranquilidad en las personas y el sector.

Todos sabían que no tenían los medios económicos para exigir y recibir justicia por parte de los órganos del Estado, y también sabían que no podían tener fe en los castigos, pues la "puerta giratoria" de delincuentes y asesinos en El País del Fuego nunca había terminado. Por tales razones, a muchos -en su desesperación- no les quedaba de otra que recurrir a los servicios de estos asesinos a sueldo, de forma de lograr por sus propios medios, y de maneras más baratas y menos burocráticas, una verdadera justicia...

O la ley del O _jo por ojo,_ que en _Takumi_ no era una utopía, sino un lema; una forma de ver y vivir la vida.

 _(Takumi, horas más tarde)_

Era invierno en Konoha pero el calor había llegado para quedarse, y a pesar de los casi 35º de temperatura éstos no impidieron la vida normal de ciertos vecinos, ni la morbosa curiosidad de otros. Cerca de la calle un par de vecinas comentaban en las afueras de sus casas sobre lo sucedido.

—Oh ¡jamás me lo hubiera imaginado! Se veía un hombre tranquilo, flojo pero tranquilo. Escuché que lo taparon súper rápido, porque los que lo encontraron dijeron que estaba con el culo parado, sin pantalones... —Y bajando la voz en un imperceptible susurro agregó—Y creo que tenía ¡su propio pene ensartado, vecina!

—No sé qué pensar...pero está claro que fue un ajuste de cuentas. ¿Le viste la cara de satisfecha que traía la hermana? Te apuesto todo lo que tengo que fue ella quien contrató a un asesino y se mandó echar al ¡degenerado ése! ¿Quién sino?

—Hum...Puede ser. Lo que más me da pena es la niñita...es retrasada la pobre ¡y es casi mudita! El maldito tenía la tenia fácil para violarla... ¡pobrecita!

—Sí, ¡Dios mío! ¿Y escuchaste quién fue?

— ¿Quién fue qué?

— ¡El que mató al viejo!

— ¡¿Ya se sabe?!

—No sé qué tan cierto es, pero por ahí me dijeron que el que lo mató fue... —Bajó el tono hasta casi ni escucharse ella misma- fue... —El tal _Uchiha_ ése, ese que es el que mata de las formas más terribles. Por cómo lo encontraron, y porque creo que marcó al " _manzana_ " todos dicen que fue él.

— ¡Capaz! ¿Qué sabe una? Como sea y aquí entre nos...Yo creo que le dieron su merecido no más. ¡Era un desgraciado!

—Sí. Yo pienso lo mismito. ¡Ese infeliz no hubiera estado ni medio año en la cárcel! Mira. Yo no soy una persona mala para desearle la muerte a nadie. Aún estas cuestiones me dejan temblando...pero de verdad que en el mundo hay gente mala, y hay muchos que no merecen vivir.

—Sí, Y como una es pobre e ignorante la pasan a llevar en todos lados. Seguro los jueces y los abogados se hubieran puesto de parte de esa pobre infeliz. ¿Qué prueba iban a tener si la niñita es muda? ¡No, vecina! Si el mundo ya está cambiado. Lamentablemente hay que buscarse ayuda...por otros lados.

—Hum...eso parece ah...

Unas casas más allá donde se encontraban conversando las mujeres, un hombre de edad madura, de cabellos negros, y cuerpo fornido se encontraba mirando la televisión echado en un sofá ordinario.

Sujetaba con apremio un vaso de cerveza mientras hacía zapping sin entretenerse en nada particular. Estaba aburrido, era sábado y no debía ir a trabajar. Hacía años que se encargaba de un taller mecánico, y si bien nunca había logrado ascender ni era el dueño, le dejaba unos cuantos recursos que gastaba en un sinnúmero de vicios. Después de todo, casi no tenía responsabilidades ni a nadie a quién mantener.

Pero el hombre que miraba ausente y con cara de idiota la televisión no era un hombre soltero. Era -o más bien había sido- un padre de familia. Sin embargo su mujer ya había muerto hacía varios años, y el único hijo que le quedaba vivo pasaba poco tiempo en la casa.

Recordándolo de pronto hizo una mueca de desagrado. Era un malcriado y un flojo. ¡Un zángano! Creía que cuando quisiera podía entrar y salir de _su_ casa. Siempre insolente, seguro de sí mismo, llegando a dormir por las tardes y salir por las noches... siempre arrogante cuando le lanzaba billetes para que comprara comida o mantuviera limpia la casa. ¿Quién mierda se creía?

Molesto, despegó la mirada de los comerciales y la dirigió a un pasillo donde se adivinaban algunos cuantos pequeños cuartos más.

Ahí estaba el muy hijo de puta; llevaba casi una semana en la casa y sólo lo veía pasearse por las tardes en busca de comida. No tenía idea a lo que se dedicaba el muy vago, aunque tampoco es que le importara mucho. Desde siempre se habían llevado mal y los años y las circunstancias no habían hecho más que profundizar su mutua animadversión.

Volteando a ver la televisión de nuevo, pensó -como lo había hecho millones de veces en su vida- que nunca debería haberse fijado en Mikoto, su difunta esposa. Desde que la había conocido todo le había salido mal, y obviamente el fruto de una relación precoz, enferma y no correspondida no podía haber traído nada bueno. Años de vida desdichada, de pobreza, de peleas, de sexo obligado y malavenido. En resumen: una mierda de vida.

De pronto, y como si sus desdichados pensamientos se hubieran materializado, hizo repentina aparición el hijo.

Era un tipo de tez blanca casi pálida, cabello negro con algunos mechones en la cara y una mirada algo amenazante. No tendría más de 25 años y aunque se veía joven, había algo en su rostro y su mirada que lo hacían parecer mayor. No viejo, sino curtido: como si hubiera padecido numerosas situaciones desagradables en su vida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener a diario una cara de pocos amigos, el joven se veía en esos momentos extrañamente alegre, y aunque si bien no sonreía abiertamente, algo se podía intuir por su mirada divertida.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina el padre lo observó molesto y terminó por enfurecer del todo al advertir en él esa extraña expresión que llevaba. El joven no hubo siquiera alcanzado abrir el refrigerador cuando el hombre le gritó:

— ¡¿Y tú?! ¿De qué mierda te estás riendo? ¿Acaso no tienes que trabajar? ¿Trabajas supongo, no? ¡Porque yo no mantengo a zánganos! ¿Escuchaste, Sasuke? ¡No mantengo zánganos!

De inmediato el semblante del joven se deformó en una mueca de odio y fastidio.

Durante toda la semana había tenido que soportar las escenitas del desgraciado de su padre, y aunque no lo tomaba en cuenta, no podía evitar sentirse hervir de rabia. Parecía que una sustancia parecida a la hiel se le escurriera ácida y corrosiva por la garganta.

Hacía mucho tiempo en todo caso que ya no bajaba la cabeza y se tragaba los deseos de mandarlo a la mierda, pero ése día era uno especial y no pensaba perder el tiempo. Por ello, se limitó a taladrarle de forma asesina y sin contestarle nada tomó un tarro de duraznos del refrigerador y enfiló hacia su cuarto.

El imbécil de su padre ya le había amargado lo suficiente su maldita existencia...no le permitiría amargarle ni estropearle ese buen momento.

Dejando al viejo cacareando solo en la sala entró en su habitación; un cuarto pequeño con los muebles justos y necesarios: la cama, un velador y un armario. Sorprendentemente, en aquel cuarto reinaba un orden y una pulcritud que no se condecía con ninguna otra habitación de la casa.

Era ese detalle uno de los tantos en donde se notaba más gráficamente la diferencia entre él y su padre. Si bien no pasaba largas temporadas en su casa, la habitación era de él y estaba bajo su responsabilidad; nadie más que él mismo entraba, ni siquiera su padre.

De esa forma lograba que el único refugio seguro que tenía -además del _Laberinto_ \- se mantuviera lo suficientemente habitable y aséptico. Tal como a él le gustaba.

Con la expresión que tenía antes de toparse con su padre se recostó en su cama y encendió la televisión. Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde por lo que los noticiarios ya habían comenzado.

Mientras cuchareaba los duraznos del tarro recorría la programación en busca de una noticia en particular. Sabía que a esas horas las informaciones no serían muy completas, pero quería saber qué sabían los periodistas exactamente. Ya en la tarde se enteraría de todo mucho mejor.

Luego de un rato se detuvo en un canal que mostraba un gran grupo de personas rodeando un cerco policial. En la parte inferior de la pantalla la noticia rezaba así: _Macabro asesinato en población de Takumi._

Sonriendo de medio lado se acomodó mientras subía el volumen. No quería perderse ningún comentario de la periodista:

— _...Exactamente, Maki. El hecho sucedió, según información de las autoridades, durante la noche de ayer. Se presume que la víctima pudo haber fallecido cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Las personas están impactadas por la terrible forma en que se encontró el cuerpo de la víctima. Aún no hay versiones oficiales pero se maneja un posible ajuste de cuentas. Hasta el momento se sabe que la víctima era el señor: Akashi Tomoe, de 52 años. Era separado y vivía en la casa con su hermana, la señora Ioshi Tomoe (quien no quiso hacer declaraciones a la prensa), también separada y su sobrina, de 14 años._

 _La policía baraja dos presuntos móviles para este terrible asesinato: el primero sería una riña callejera (según versiones de sus propios vecinos, al parecer, tenía graves problemas de dinero), y el otro móvil que se baraja (aún extraoficialmente) es un ajuste de cuentas._

 _De hecho, según declaración extraoficial, lo más seguro es que la víctima haya sido asesinada por un Sicario. Sí, Maki. Tal como escuchas: un asesino a sueldo. Ya todos sabemos que en este y otros sectores periféricos (desgraciadamente) esa posibilidad no parece remota. De hecho, hace años que se ha hecho común este tipo de actos delictivos. Y al parecer la práctica se ha ido popularizando y asentado, lo que ha mantenido muy preocupado al gobierno y a las autoridades últimamente._

 _Intentamos hablar con algunos de los vecinos sobre el suceso, pero nadie quiso negar o afirmar esta posibilidad. El Comandante Ryo, en tanto, declaró (hace sólo unos minutos) que es muy común que, por miedo a represalias, los vecinos no se atrevan a delatar a los culpables. De hecho se presume, incluso, la presencia de varios testigos, pero hasta el momento son sólo sospechas que a lo largo de esta terrible jornada se irán esclareciendo._

 _Lo que sí queda claro, Maki, es que el señor Tomoe fue asesinado con ensañación. La víctima fue encontrada sin pantalones y hay quienes dicen haber visto el cuerpo con los genitales mutilados insertos en la cavidad anal (por supuesto, la policía no ha querido referirse al tema). Otros incluso afirman que la boca y mejillas presentaban profundos y largos cortes. Lo que sí ha afirmado la policía es el corte de un tatuaje que la víctima tenía sobre un hombro. El Comandante Ryo ha manifestado que este escalofriante "robo" no sería un acto fortuito pero que, por lo mismo, será una pista clave en la captura del (o los) asesinos._

 _Por ahora los peritos siguen investigando la zona mientras el cuerpo de la víctima ya fue trasladado al Servicio Médico Legal (donde se espera algún familiar acuda a reclamarle). Eso hasta el momento, Maki. Por lo menos, y según declaraciones de la policía, no quedan muchas dudas sobre el móvil del asesinato. El propio Comandante ha afirmado que se utilizó el mismo modus operandi de algunos de los grupos de Sicarios del sector. Según el Comandante, los Sicario ya son casi verdaderas pandillas locales que por dinero u otros beneficios se toman la justicia o poder por sus propias manos._

 _Eso por el momento, Maki. En el noticiero de la tarde informaremos los avances de la investigación de este macabro asesinato. Cualquier aspecto que se nos informe..."_

Bajando nuevamente el volumen, el joven se removió sobre las sábanas con una mueca triunfante que bien podría haber sido una especie de sonrisa. Al parecer sabían lo justo y lo necesario: que había sido un Sicario, que nadie quería hablar ni corroborar tesis, y que seguirían investigando.

 _En vano,_ se dijo mentalmente.

Pero estaba tranquilo. Después de todo, nadie se había atrevido siquiera a mencionar el apodo del principal sospechoso. No sabían las autoridades y menos sabrían los detectives. Además, nadie sospechaba siquiera de él. Sólo unos pocos compañeros de su banda sabían su verdadera identidad. Y eso era primordial en una agrupación tan complicada, perseguida e investigada últimamente.

Sabía que se estaban viviendo momentos difíciles. Como nunca, las autoridades querían terminar con esas " _pandillas justicieras_ " que ponían en entredicho los órganos estatales oficiales y legales pertinentes. El problema de base -él lo sabía muy bien- era el hecho de que unos seres sin importancia alguna, unos marginales como ellos les estuvieran robando el lucrativo _monopolio_ de la justicia. Además de tan vil robo, con su actuar lo único que demostraban era la evidente ineficacia de los organismos oficiales.

Si aquello antes había sido una sospecha o un secreto a voces entre la ciudadanía, ahora, y gracias precisamente a esos _pandilleros,_ era un hecho irremediable e irrefutable.

Ahora, la ley del _ojo por ojo_ parecía desarrollarse como una forma nueva, más justa y al alcance de los más pobres. Y lo peor de todo, pará las autoridades, hasta ahora en completa impunidad.

Apagando la televisión el pelinegro se puso de pie. Estaba satisfecho con su labor. Todo marchaba según lo planeado. De su bolsillo sacó un costoso celular y revisó un mensaje que le había llegado. Parándose cerca de la ventana lo leyó:

 _Buen trabajo. ¡Y feliz año nuevo!_

Reconoció en el acto el número. A la vez que lo volvía a meter en su bolsillo pegó un bufido, como una leve carcajada despectiva con la boca cerrada.

¿Es que acaso se esperaban otro resultado? ¿Que fallara acaso? ¿Que lo descubrieran? Si había sido así estaban todos locos: ellos y también su padre.

Contemplando arrogante las atiborradas y mugrientas techumbres que se veían desde su ventana, el moreno se toqueteaba el pelo ensimismado, recordando las palabras -y sin querer también los golpes- de su padre todos esos años; sus quejas, sus retos, sus constantes molestias, sus burlas y menosprecios.

¿Qué si acaso no trabajaba? ¡Ja! Claro que lo hacía ¡y de qué manera! Si supiera que era el mejor, el más destacado, el más temido...

 _Se mearía de saberlo,_ pensó.

E imaginando las posibles reacciones de su padre al saber su ocupación, esbozó una sonrisa siniestra mientras se alejaba de la penosa vista y paseaba por el estrecho cuarto.

El pensar en la posibilidad de contarle y verle la cara de espanto, o bien el pensar que cuando él quisiese podía hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra lo hacía sentir muy bien. Hasta se sentía misericordioso, por que por su voluntad el muy puerco vivía. Sí, claro que era misericordioso ¡misericordioso y peligroso! Y eso era bueno. Muy bueno.

Después de tantos años de abusos y sufrimientos, él ya era grande y poderoso. Ya nunca nada sería como antes. Hace mucho tiempo que las cosas ya no eran como antes.

En su vida desgraciada y sin sentido, lo único que había valido y valía la pena era ser un Sicario. Pero lo mejor de todo no era ser un asesino cualquiera. No, claro que no.

Lo que lo llenaba de satisfacción y adrenalina, orgullo y arrogancia era ser, a sus 23 años, uno de los mejores y más temidos Sicarios...

El _Uchiha._


	2. Como tú

.

Capitulo 2: Como tú.

.

En el ambiente resonaban, hacía algunas horas, unas melodías de lo más nostálgicas. De alguna forma aquellas notas producían en la casona una especie de ambiente tranquilo, reflexivo, e incluso melancólico.

Los diversos habitantes de la casona en las diversas habitaciones recreaban, sin querer, episodios especiales de sus vidas. A excepción de Iruka, nadie en la casona sabía que las piezas musicales eran de _Chopin_. Sin embargo, lo que la mayoría sí sabía era que el hábil músico que las tocaba lo hacía cuando se encontraba particularmente sensible.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la tarde dio paso rápidamente a la noche, y ésta el aviso de que ya era tiempo de la cena.

Ino salió veloz de su cuarto bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Tenía un hambre voraz y ya le parecía extraño que nadie le hubiera llamado para tomarse un café. Vestida con un pequeños jeans, una blusa ceñida, unas sandalias y una estilizada figura, era -sin duda alguna- la habitante más desubicada de la casona.

A grandes zancadas se acercó a Iruka, un joven de 26 años que estudiaba arquitectura y trabajaba como vendedor de medio tiempo para poder pagar sus estudios.

Mientras el joven preparaba la mesa y calculaba mentalmente cuántos estaban en ese momento en la casona, se preguntaba cuándo sería el día en que Ino ayudara en algo. A pesar de ser un chico sencillo y tranquilo no le faltaba carácter, y ya ni recordaba cuántas peleas y discusiones había tenido por los numerosos defectos de la rubia joven.

Con expresión de prepararse para aguantar lo que tenían que decirle, miró a la joven que sonreía vulgarmente mientras se acariciaba las manos, ansiosa.

— ¿Qué hay para la cena? —Preguntó. Iruka la miró con una mirada significativa— ¿Esto no más? —Agregó Ino mirando los huevos fritos y unos trozos de queso para el pan.

— ¿Si no te gusta por qué no compras tú algo? —La enfrentó, empezándose a molestar.

— ¡Shhtt! ¡No tengo dinero! Si tuviera...

— ¡Si tuvieras tampoco comprarías!

Antes de que se enfrascaran de nuevo en otra discusión, aparecieron en la cocina dos jóvenes más: Sai y Chouji.

El primero -de contextura delgada, piel pálida y pelo oscuro- estudiaba Pintura. Pero aparte de eso, se la pasaba deambulando y vagueando de aquí por allá. Aunque todos sabían que era un vividor y un fiestero empedernido, nadie sabía exactamente los lugares que frecuentaba ni menos dónde iba cuando no estaba en la casona.

Chouji, en tanto, también era un tipo joven -tal vez de no más de 25 años- y era el conviviente de Ino; un castaño de cabellos corto y mirada tímida. Estaba completamente enamorado de su mujer, y aunque habían acordado no decir nada por el momento, no hallaba la hora de publicar el embarazo de dos meses de la rubia.

Expulsado de su casa por problemas familiares, se había quedado sin posibilidad de continuar sus estudios por lo que debía trabajar en lo que fuera le ofrecieran. Y aunque tenía infinidad de necesidades básicas, tenía el descaro de ser un sujeto quisquilloso y bastante flojo.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la cocina al mismo tiempo en que ya los otros jóvenes se miraban asesinamente. Chouji -que detestaba que cualquiera tratara mal a su mujer- miró de mala forma a Iruka, aunque se limitó sólo a eso. Ya conocía de sobra el carácter del chico. El joven no era una de esos hombres que se dejaban de nadie y, dada la amistad que lo unía con el dueño de casa, sabía que contaba con toda su confianza. Por tanto, sabía que enfrentar a al protegido de la casona era una pésima decisión.

No podía darse el lujo, a esas alturas, de que por un tonto conflicto lo echaran de la pensión.

Sai -que era un tanto arrogante y que se creía simpático- en cambio, miró divertido a los dos jóvenes, como si se tratara de un espectáculo barato. Comiendo un trozo de pan sonrió a la vez que miraba directamente a Iruka, e imitando el tono de los relatores de carreras de hípica gritó:

" _¡paaaartieron!"_

Molestar al universitario siempre le divertía. Le gustaba hacerlo sentir ridículo, tonto e ignorante. Tal vez esa actitud se debiera a su reconocida inteligencia, su carácter y su amistad con el dueño de casa. Siempre pensaba que él se comportaba de tal o cual forma -sobre todo en ausencia del dueño- para quedar mejor parado. Casi como la si fuera el dueño mismo o el administrador.

Iruka captó en seguida el tono irritante y falsamente bromista de Sai. Así también, captó la sonrisa de Ino, casi como si Sai la hubiera defendido.

Por el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos, y a pesar que sabía de sobra que Ino y Sai eran algo así como amantes - _aunque ni eso,_ pensaba- podría poner las manos al fuego a que aquello no había ido en defensa de la rubia. Sabía que ése era uno más de los tantos comentarios llenos de ponzoña que el joven lanzaba siempre en su contra.

Por eso -y porque no le profesaba sentimiento bueno alguno- el joven le dedicó una mirada desafiante, dura y muy segura, y tomando aire para calmarse se concentró en la preparación de la mesa.

Humillado por aquella dura e indiferente mirada, Sai prefirió hacerse el desentendido. Acto seguido, miró hacia el techo; como si de pronto a través de él pudiera ver lo que realmente había unos metros más arriba. Poniendo sin disimulo alguno una expresión de hastío, preguntó a nadie en particular:

— ¿Y nuestro querido pianista cuando dejara de pegarse puñaladas? ¡Hace rato estoy que me pego un tiro! Las melodías que se pone a tocar. ¿Por qué no va alguien a avisarle que la cena está lista?

Con aquel ácido y rebuscado comentario sólo Ino rió. Iruka le volvió a lanzar una mirada dura, y Chouji miró reprobatoriamente a su mujer. Molesto porque su comentario no hubiera tenido el resultado que esperaba, Sai se alejó ceñudo hacia el comedor.

Ino pegó un brinco repentino y con voz angelical avisó que ella subiría para avisarle. Sin embargo, cuando no llevaba ni dos pasos dados sintió un apretón brusco en su antebrazo y al voltearse se encontró con Iruka, quien le dijo que no, que el que iba avisarle al dueño de casa era él. Acto seguido le lanzó sobre el pecho un paño de platos, y mirándola a ella y a Chouji dijo:

—Ojala atinen a terminar de poner la mesa y calentar el pan, por último. Supongo que serán capaces de hacer algo tan simple...aunque ahora que lo pienso...tal vez no—Y alejándose de ellos sin cambiar su expresión molesta, subió las escaleras.

Del segundo piso se podía escuchar con mayor fuerza el _Valse de l'adieu_ de _Chopin_. Sin embargo -y a pesar de la cercanía- la melodía surgía suave y delicada, como si serpenteara como una espesa niebla de humo impregnando el ambiente.

De inmediato, el joven se vio invadido por extraños sentimientos que no eran los suyos, pero que le despojaban automáticamente de todo ánimo adverso. Increíblemente relajado se acercó a la puerta blanca, y sin temor alguno -pero con delicadeza- golpeó un par de veces. En seguida la música cesó para dejar en su reemplazo un extraño silencio.

Adivinando lo que estaría pensando el pianista, el chico sonrió pegado a la puerta y se acercó aún más:

—Oye Naruto...tranquilo, que soy yo.

De inmediato se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta el ruido sordo de un mueble arrastrado por el suelo. Segundos después pasos tranquilos y luego el chirrido de la chapa al girarse.

En el umbral de la puerta apareció de pronto un joven. No era muy alto, tenía el cabello rubio y la piel bronceada. Sus ojos, de color celeste, brillaban cristalinos.

Con el cabello despeinado y bastante crecido, el chico, vestía una playera deportiva naranja y unos shorts negros, se recargó unos segundos en el marco de la puerta y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué onda, Iruka?—Peguntó sonriendo curioso, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. De pronto, se quedó unos segundos mirando el rostro del chico.

Si bien no era un modelo, tenía unos rasgos bonitos.

Sin duda era, al igual que Lee, su verdadero amigo en aquella casona. Además, confiaba ciega y plenamente en su juicio y en sus decisiones. Sabía que era un chico muy inteligente y trabajador, de buenos sentimientos y muy buen amigo. Además de un carácter fuerte. Por ello y porque había sido él el de la interrupción, había aceptado abrir la puerta. La mayoría de los "pensionistas" sabían que cuando él tocaba el piano no le gustaba ser molestado.

Iruka era el primer joven que había conocido con problemas y a al que él había invitado a vivir a la casona. Dicha casona era una especie de pequeña mansión ubicada en el centro de Konoha _,_ y Naruto la había heredado -junto a su familia- tras la muerte de su queridísima abuela Mito: una mujer inteligente, valiente, intrépida y enamorada de las aventuras que había hecho fortuna al pertenecer al _Club Internacional de Buscadores de Tesoros,_ que tenía su sede en el País de los Vientos.

De hecho, por el enorme cariño y la profunda relación que lo había unido con su abuela, había decidido darle un buen uso a aquella mansión. Su familia en verdad no la necesitaba urgentemente. Vivian sin apremios en una comuna bastante decente y tranquila de clase media, y llevaban tantos años allí que haberse cambiado repentinamente a una casa mucho más grande pero en un sector feo estéticamente, habría significado muchos más problemas que beneficios.

En honor a su abuela, y pensando lo beneficioso que sería ayudar a jóvenes universitarios del sector, había ideado una especie de pensión sin fines de lucro. La razonable paga que se cobraba era, después de todo, para el mantenimiento de los gastos comunes. Además, aprovechaba de reservarse un pequeño cuarto alejado de su hogar.

Eso había ocurrido hacía casi 5 años. En su propia universidad privada había conocido a Iruka, y en el acto ambos habían congeniado. Luego de una breve amistad en la que Naruto se enteró de sus problemas familiares, su necesidad de trabajar y pagar por un lugar barato y cercano a la universidad, Naruto lo había obligado a irse a vivir con él a la mansión. Luego, con el paso del tiempo, Iruka había llevado a una amiga en problemas y ésta a otra, y de esa forma se fue corriendo la voz hasta que todos los cuartos se fueron completando.

Durante esos años, varios jóvenes habían entrado y salido, pero el más antiguo y de más confianza seguía siendo Iruka. Con él había conversado de cuánto cobrar y cómo administrar esa especie de pensión. Al final, Iruka había resultado ser un excelente administrador, y la mayor parte del tiempo era él quien mandaba y cuidaba de la _casona_ -como empezaron a decir los jóvenes habitantes-. La idea había resultado ser fantástica: a la par de darle un buen uso a la mansión, ayudaba a jóvenes trabajadores y estudiantes como él.

Distraído siguió mirándolo recordando tantos momentos que había vivido en esos años con él. Ciertamente en la casona, él y Lee eran los únicos que realmente valían la pena y le importaban.

— ¡¿Vas a cenar, te prepare ramen?! —Le preguntó Iruka con una expresión divertida y algo preocupada.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Naruto, desconcertado y avergonzado por no haberle prestado atención.

—Que si vas a tomar la cena, ya está servido, hay ramen. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas... —Habló más despacio y con cuidado—Triste?

— ¿Yo?...ah, no, ¡no! Disculpa, es que me quedé distraído, deberás. Sí, bajo en un momento.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?...Sé que cuando tocas esas canciones...

—Cómo se nota que me conoces. Gracias por preocuparte. Estoy bien deberás. Igual me acorde de mi abuela, y no sé...algunos problemitas con Shizuka, pero nada grave, así que tranquila.

—Ah...ya, que bueno entonces. Oye, baja rápido que ya deben haber servido.

— ¿Deben? —Preguntó extrañado y sonriendo— ¿Quiénes prepararon la cena?

— ¿Quién crees? ¡Yo! Pero les pedí a los flojos de Ino y el Chouji que me ayudaran. Sai tú sabes que tampoco ayuda, y las chiquillas no han llegado todavía. Y Lee tampoco.

—Aaah... era de esperarse en todo caso. Ojala atinen esos dos. No entiendo cómo pueden ser tan flojos! Viven casi gratis aquí y no ayudan en nada. Te juro que si siguen así me van a terminar aburriendo y les voy a tener que pedir que se vayan.

—Qué pedir ni que nada ¡Tienes que echarlos! Son muy aprovechados. Siempre con dramas, sin dinero...el otro que no encuentra nunca un trabajo a su altura y la otra que no mueve un dedo por nadie. Yo creo que has aguantado mucho ya, yo que tú los echaba y ya...no sé por qué mierda te cuesta tanto.

—Hum. Sí, tienes razón. Pero es que no es fácil, esas cosas me cuestan deberás, me da lata...sé que son flojos y que ya llevan mucho tiempo, pero no sé. Pienso en el momento de decirles y...como que me da cosa deberás, ah...yo que soy un tonto también. Ojala tuviera tu carácter.

—Tú también tienes tu carácter, lo que te falta es enfrentar los conflictos. No se puede estar bien con todos y no creo que alguien te vaya a considerar malo por echarlos. Por último les dices que te están ofreciendo más dinero por la habitación o mejor: que hay alguien que lo necesita con más urgencia con ellos y ¡listo!

—Mmm...Bueno, voy a pensarlo. Ya. Espérame que me ponga los zapatos y bajo.

En el comedor ya estaban todos sentados y comiendo. Ninguno en verdad había pretendido esperar a que Naruto y Iruka bajaran para comenzar a comer.

Mientras comían y bebían té, los tres -Chouji, Ino e Sai- conversaban de distintos temas, y de vez en cuando miraban la televisión para comentar tal o cual noticia. Segundos después aparecieron Naruto e Iruka, quienes se sentaron y se sirvieron té de inmediato.

De manera amable, Naruto les sonrió y les saludó. Por dentro pensaba que, tal vez, ya no tendría más paciencia con la parejita, y que los echaría de un día para otro. Con eso rondándole en la cabeza los observó comer.

Todos comían con gran apetito y hablaban sobre infinidad de cosas. Mientras se servía un poco de ramen instantáneo, un platillo especial para él, recordó los excesivamente amables saludos de Chouji y Ino y la mueca sarcástica de Sai. Sin embargo, cuando Iruka comenzó a llamarles la atención respecto de su mala educación, el rubio prefirió desviar su atención y concentrarse en lo que decían los noticieros.

Luego del mal rato, el trío continúo conversando e Iruka y Naruto se quedaron atentos a las noticias mientras las comentaban. De vez en cuando el joven desviaba su mirada celeste al grupo.

Así pasó un rato hasta que, de pronto y mientras el ramen se su tazón, vio cómo Iruka tomaba el control y subía el volumen, a la vez que les lanzaba al grupo una mirada de advertencia para que hablaran más despacio. Al parecer, una noticia en particular había llamado su atención pues se veía concentrado. Aún distraído, algo había alcanzado a captar respecto de un asesinato no sabía dónde.

Bastante intrigado, el rubio decidió dirigir su mirada al televisor.

Un hombre -del que ahora se sabía había sido un violador asiduo de niñas- había sido asesinado en una población de clase media baja pero bastante marginal; _Takumi_. Una población que hacía unos cuantos años estaba tomando cada vez mayor fama; Una de las muchas poblaciones cercanas a Konoha y todas relacionadas con movimientos y organizaciones políticas, y la última con narcotráfico y delincuencia. Según la periodista, aquello había sido un _ajusticiamiento_ algo, al parecer, común en la población. La mujer explicaba que hacía años los que buscaban justicia podían lograrlo por medio de la venganza y la ley del _ojo por ojo_. Por ello, ya no había duda alguna de que el asesino en cuestión había sido uno a sueldo, es decir, un _Sicario_.

Sin perder detalle de lo que decían en la televisión, Naruto dejó de beber y comer, por lo que su tazón terminó quedando a medio camino entre su boca y la mesa... y ya empezaba a derramar por un lado.

Según las autoridades, la víctima había sido encontrada violada por su propio miembro, degollado, y con numerosos y profundos cortes en todo el cuerpo. Según peritos, el asesino era un verdadero profesional pues no habían encontrado pistas contundentes ni en la escena del crimen ni en el cuerpo de la víctima. Mucho menos habían obtenido ayuda por parte de los vecinos del sector. Sin embargo, habían recibido numerosos testimonios de gente -sobretodo madres y niñas- que liberadas de su verdugo, habían confesado haber sido violadas por el asesinado. Había incluso algunas vecinas y vecinos que, con el rostro difuminado, habían mostrado su completo apoyo a tal hecho, pues afirmaban que la justicia de tribunales nunca lo hubiera condenado, sino que lo hubieran dejado en poco tiempo libre.

La noticia concluyó con la promesa de las autoridades para empezar a investigar más a fondo las pandillas poblacionales de asesinos, y que en dos días más transmitirían un reportaje especial en la noche con respecto a la historia y modo de actuar de diversas mafias y pandillas.

Extrañamente, el joven de mirada celeste se quedó fascinado.

No era primera vez que escuchaba de los Sicarios. Ya hacía unos pocos años se sabían de hechos aislados. Pero saber que ya existían como pandillas locales en Konoha que daban justicia a los más necesitados y verdaderamente abusados, lo había positivamente impactado. Mucho más la forma perversa pero extrañamente justa de su muerte.

 _Morir violado por su propio pene... qué genial,_ pensó para sí sin poder evitarlo.

A los minutos después, el grupo por completo comenzó a conversar respecto del tema.

—Oh... ¡qué fuerte! —Dijo Chouji, quien tenía una mirada asustadiza y trataba de no imaginarse sentirse violado por su propio pene luego de que se lo hubiesen rebanado.

—Es terrible. Tengo una tía que vive en esa población, y siempre me contaba que era normal sentir disparos a cualquier hora. Y es verdad que nadie habla, todos se quedan callados porque sino... —Ino dejó la frase flotando, mientras con un gesto se pasaba la mano por el cuello.

—Igual es un tema delicado. Nadie puede negar que la justicia es una mierda. No sé, yo no lo encuentro tan malo—Sentenció Iruka, mirando al resto con seguridad.

— ¿No? —Casi gritó Chouji— ¿Estás loco? Aunque alguien sea ladrón o violador nada te da derecho de matar a alguien por algo... ¡y menos de esa forma!

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que esa gente confíe en los tribunales? —Preguntó rebatiéndole. Yo no lo encuentro malo porque al final a los que están matando son realmente unos desgraciados. Hasta el momento no han matado a nadie inocente sólo por dinero...

—Ya, pero ¡igual nada que ver! Yo no soy amiga de la policía ni mucho menos, pero para algo están los juicios y esas cuestiones...además, qué terrible debe ser que te corten el pene y que después... —Se detuvo Ino, mientras expresaba en su rostro una mueca de dolor y desagrado. Chouji no la dejó continuar.

—Yo no sé...a ver: si los que son asesinados son verdaderamente culpables no lo encuentro malo—Dijo Naruto. Yo también creo que la justicia acá es una mierda y que si no tienes dinero estas hundido. Además, eso del ojo por ojo y las venganzas no son algo nuevo. Yo creo que lo consideraría malo porque por dinero jamás haría algo así. Yo creo que no sería capaz de matar a nadie, a no ser que fuera una situación muy particular como...

—Como que la niña que era violada hubiera sido tu hija, o tu hermana, Naruto. ¿Acaso no querrías hacerle pagar al maldito lo que de verdad merece? —Interrumpió Iruka y se quedó mirando a su amigo.

Ino se quedó mirando a Sai extrañada y le preguntó qué pensaba.

Sai, que hasta ese momento se había quedado mirándolos y escuchándolos con una extraña mirada, se acomodó en su asiento, y demorándose en contestar, pensando que su opinión era fundamental. Mientras le ponía mantequilla a un pan y casi sin mirarlos, dijo.

—Está claro que donde estén y de dónde sean, son unos asesinos cualquiera. Yo no me compro lo de pandillas organizadas y justicieras a favor de los más pobres. Que les lleven esas historias fantásticas y de héroes a las viejas que creen cualquier tontería. Tú, Naruto, dijiste—Y por primera vez levantó el rostro, cruzando su mirada oscura con la celeste y deleitándose en contradecirle—Que no sería malo si es que era a gente que de verdad lo merecía. ¿Pero... qué pruebas tienes tú de que todos a los que matan son culpables? Todos los días mueren muchas personas y no todos salen en las noticias. Lo que esos "Sicarios" son...son un grupo de pendejos, delincuentes, que por dinero hacen lo que sea. Lo que pasa es que se creen el cuento, y la gente es tonta y les creé. Pero a mí no me vienen con esas mierdas...son asesinos comunes y corrientes. Ese discurso de mierda de justicia local y social es pura mierda...y son pendejos los que lo creen.

Finalizado su discurso siguió mirando a Naruto triunfante, como si su opinión hubiese zanjado todo el asunto. Por supuesto, ni a Naruto ni a Iruka pasó desapercibida la cargada mirada del joven. Sin embargo, no iba a darle el gusto de dejarle con la última palabra, así que tranquilo y lo más racional que pudo, prosiguió.

—Hum. Puede ser. Nada se puede afirmar de forma tan segura. Nada es blanco y negro. Sin embargo, yo sí creo que puede haber un grupo que esté de parte de la gente y que ayude haciendo el trabajo sucio que no haría cualquiera. Yo personalmente creo que no lo haría. Tal vez si fuera un caso extremo, como un familiar o algo así tal vez sí. Pero creo que de verdad sí son un grupo bien organizado y profesional. ¿Acaso no escuchaste que no encontraron nada, ninguna pista ni huella que delatara a alguna persona en particular? ¿Y no escuchaste a los vecinos que apoyaban a los Sicarios? ¡Por fin esas personas se sienten seguras! No digo que sea la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero creo que decir que son asesinos "cualquiera" es una estupidez.

Sai se sintió hervir de rabia con el discurso de Naruto. Sabía que en parte tenía razón; en la organización, en su profesionalismo, y en el apoyo de la gente. Pero aunque quisiera admitir lo contrario, sabía que su vida dependía de negar tales afirmaciones.

Confesar o afirmar cualquier cosa sería admitir su existencia, y él no estaba dispuesto ni tenía ánimos de hacerlo. Por tal razón, y sabiendo que le costaría seguir argumentando a favor de una posición que compartía a medias se quedó callado, humillado en lo más profundo, pero fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto con una mueca.

Como el ambiente se había vuelto algo denso, Ino se había levantó rápidamente y avisó que le molestaban las discusiones sin sentido. Iruka le devolvió una mirada de superioridad y le dijo que le molestaba porque no sabía nada del tema, y no soportaba quedarse un rato callada sin entender lo que decían. Como era de esperarse, Ino le lanzó una mirada y un comentario que Chouji apoyó. Molesta, Ino subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación y Chouji voló tras ella.

Lamentaba sincera y profundamente que su mujer se fuera acostar molesta. Cada vez que eso sucedía, ella le trataba aún más mal y no dejaba que la tocara.

Por supuesto, lo que el joven no sabía era que su querida enamorada utilizaba esos arranques de ira como excusas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soportaba que la mirara con deseo. Pensó que tal vez había sentido eso desde el comienzo. Por ello no entendía por qué se había quedado con él.

 _Tal vez porque me aguanta todo, y_ pensando eso se metió a al cuarto seguida de su pareja.

Sai, en tanto y luego de unos minutos, había tomado sus llaves y salido de la casona sin avisar a nadie.

Como siempre, se quedaron retirando la mesa Iruka y lavando los platos Naruto, mientras ambos comentaban la discusión y las opiniones del resto. Una vez terminado y limpiado todo, los dos se desearon buenas noches y cada quién entró a su propio cuarto.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado en el cuarto y acostado en la cama. No había forma de quedarse dormido; había probado dormir de espalda, de frente, tapado, destapado, con la televisión encendida y apagada...pero no había caso: No podía dormir.

No es que en él fuera algo muy inusual tampoco. Acostumbrado a las largas jornadas universitarias, era normal que un día que quisiera acostarse temprano fuera una verdadera pesadilla de insomnio. Su cuerpo seguía acostumbrado a sentir sueño recién a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Sin embargo, no era esa costumbre de su cuerpo lo que lo mantenía desvelado.

No. Era otra cosa.

Después de tantos minutos y horas sabía que su insomnio se debía a los recuerdos de la noticia y la discusión de la hora de la cena.

No entendía por qué el tema le había fascinado tanto. Ya algo sabía del asunto, pero saber y tener la certeza que existía un grupo en una población de Konoha que ayudaba a la gente tomándose la justicia por sus propias manos había resultado ser un hecho demasiado excitante. Porque antes eran hechos aislados propios de países como pequeños... Sin embargo, ahora aquel fenómeno estaba tan cerca... Ahora se podía percibir una realidad distinta, una muy cercana, y que le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

También no podía dejar de pensar en el caso particular de _Takumi_.

¿Cómo había podido negar Sai la organización, el profesionalismo y el motivo de los asesinatos? ¡Si estaban muy claros!

Acalorado y aburrido se levantó de la cama, y en la oscuridad caminó unos pocos pasos hacia la ventana abierta. El joven se acercó al pequeño balcón y apoyándose en él con cuidado observó la calle vacía, y los muchos edificios y calles que se veían al frente, hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Ensimismado y relajado, no pudo evitar recordar los escasos datos del Sicario, autor del asesinato en _Takumi_. No sabía nada en verdad de él: ni su nombre, ni su edad, ni siquiera si era hombre o mujer, y mucho menos sus motivaciones. Aunque podría jurar -y así lo quería creer- que lo que había hecho había sido para ayudar y vengar las violaciones de muchas niñas inocentes de su población.

Pensó que sólo sabía su proceder, su pericia, su ensañación con el cuerpo, y su descaro y seguridad en sí mismo al dejarle una especie de firma. Le dio de pronto la impresión de que se había entretenido con ello. Además, había quedado más o menos claro que esperaba dejar con ello fama tras de sí, ¿no?

Tomando una bocanada de aire tibio pensó que, en el fondo, le tenía algo de envidia.

Ojala él tuviera sus cojones y se atreviera a hacer algo así. Ojala dejara siempre de lado sus pensamientos tan racionales y morales, y se atreviera a actuar como en el fondo le gustaría hacerlo: con valentía, con fiereza... con decisión. Aún si se trataba de formas tan violentas y primitivas que él a veces cuestionaba.

Pensó que si lo hubiera conocido tal vez se hubiera atrevido a felicitarle. Incluso hasta le habría dado las gracias. Una idea absurda, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar imaginarlo.

Bufando divertido de sí mismo y obligándose a alejar esa tonta idea de su cabeza, el rubio se limitó a pensar y observar la caótica ciudad.

 _Ojala me atreviera...ojala fuera como tú._

Y sin darse ni cuenta, esbozó una involuntaria y particular sonrisa.


	3. Enamorado de una roca

**.**

 **Capitulo 3: Enamorado de una roca**

 **.**

En el cuarto pequeño e increíblemente desordenado se encontraban infinidad de cosas, cada cual situada en un lugar al que originalmente no le corresponderían: ropa en el suelo, vasos y platos sucios desde hacía días vacíos apoyados con deficiente equilibrio al lado del televisor, cigarros desparramados fuera de su cajetilla sobre la cama, zapatos arriba de muebles y utensilios de aseo personal por aquí y por allá. En conclusión: un verdadero desastre. Sin embargo el joven que se movía de acá para allá con urgencia no parecía notarlo, o al menos no parecía molestarle.

Ya se le hacía tarde y sabía por experiencia que su "Novio", como se obstinaba en llamarle a pesar de sus quejas, no lo esperaría ni un minuto más de lo acordado. Mientras se paseaba de allá para acá histérico no pudo evitar sonreír divertido y enamorado al recordarlo. Aunque no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes. Por el contrario, se había pasado el día entero y el último año pensando en él.

Mirando nuevamente su reloj, patinó hacia una esquina del cuarto frente a un delgado pero alto espejo. Aunque se había engalanado mucho más que cuando tenía cita con sus clientes, sentía que se veía desabrido, sin gracia, hasta un poco infantil. El joven no era muy alto. En verdad era algo bajo de estatura, aunque tal vez se debiera a que no se había desarrollado por completo pues no superaba los 17 años de edad. Era bastante delgado, sin embargo tenía un cuerpo fibroso pero menudo. Su piel era clara, casi sonrosada, sus ojos castaños brillaban, y su cabello despeinado a propósito era de un tono pelirrojo que a él le encantaba.

Sin embargo a esas alturas de la noche no estaba como para darse el lujo de volver a cambiarse, así que mirándose de manera decepcionada en el espejo se decidió a irse. Antes de marcharse definitivamente se echó una última mirada en el espejo: posó de mil maneras, hizo infinidad de muecas y se miró cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Mirado con detención tampoco estaba tan mal, y pensando eso, y queriéndolo creer, se metió en el bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros, un encendedor y una cierta suma de dinero. No tenía idea de a dónde pretendía llevarlo su novio, por lo que había preferido asegurarse de llevar una suma mayor de dinero, por si acaso llegaba a llevarlo a un lugar caro, ya fuera antro, restaurante o un motel.

Mientras salía de su cuarto en dirección a la puerta de su casa, pensaba que a pesar de todo, su novio siempre terminaba llamándolo para que compartieran juntos.

 _"Lo que pasa es que se hace el duro no más"._

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta se topó con su abuela, una anciana de muy baja estatura, que caminaba encorvada y que apenas sí distinguía las cosas. Su cabello corto y canoso estaba sujeto en algunas partes con pinches. Solía andar día y noche con un delantal para evitar mancharse en la cocina, lo que molestaba sobremanera al jovencito, que sentía que de esa forma más parecía una empleada. Sin embargo, la anciana, que ya tenía casi 80 años, no era tonta. Sabía que su nieto no andaba en muy buenos pasos, y aunque no sabía exactamente en lo que andaba metido, algo intuía. Sin embargo, por ser el que mantenía los gastos de la casa, siempre terminaba por no darle más vueltas al asunto ni molestarlo demasiado.

Generalmente se limitaba a aconsejarle y pedirle de todo corazón que se cuidara. A pesar de ser un chico algo revoltoso, desordenado y hasta caprichoso ella lo amaba profundamente. Pensaba que mantener a una familia no debía ser nada fácil, mucho menos cuando pensaba que sólo tenía 16 años.

Cada día de su vida lamentaba todo lo que el chico había tenido que pasar: Que su madre se metiera con un tipo que no valía un peso, que aún sabiendo que era un mal tipo tuviera un hijo con él; que lo hubiera abandonado hacía unos años para salir detrás del corazón de otro hombre; y que su nieto, hubiera tenido que abandonar la escuela para ponerse a trabajar y así aportar dinero a la casa. Siempre pensaba lamentándose, que si hubiera sido unos cuantos años más joven algo así no hubiera sido necesario, pero dados todos sus problemas y limitaciones físicas, mantener ella sola una casa y un nieto, a su edad, era algo simplemente imposible. Por eso, por ser un niño todavía, pero comportarse responsablemente con ella, lo sobreprotegía bastante.

Al sentir más que ver que se había arreglado y engalanado más de la cuenta, se acercó lentamente hacia él y le habló antes de que se fuera de la casa.

— ¿A dónde vas Sasori? —El chico, que se había sorprendido con su repentina presencia se volteó, y mirándola con una mueca de cansancio le respondió:

— ¡Voy con mis amigos abuela!

— ¡Pero a dónde! Tú siempre haces lo mismo...te vas sin avisar. ¿No ves que el mundo está muy peligroso? ¿Vas a ir a una fiesta?

—Eemm...¡sí!...a la casa de Komushi... ¿se acuerda de él abuela? —Preguntó el jovencito adivinando que la abuela no se acordaría del susodicho amigo, y menos que creyera completamente su historia. Con algo de temor pero fingiendo seguridad agregó— Lo más seguro es que no llegue a dormir...

— ¿Y a dónde te vas a quedar a dormir?—Preguntó interrumpiendo espantada la anciana.

—Ay abueeeela...no te alteres. Me voy a quedar a dormir en la casa de Komushi, mi amigo, ese que viene siempre a la casa. Que exagerada eres!

—¡Nada de exagerada! Tú tienes 16 años, no eres grande para mandarte solito. ¿A quién le pediste permiso? —El chico, ya bastante molesto y exasperado con la escenita se alejó de ella rápidamente, tomó un juego de llaves que colgaba en una pared y abriendo la puerta se despidió dejando hasta ahí la discusión. Aunque antes de desaparecer del todo se detuvo a gritarle:

—¡A nadie! ¿Ya?...¡yo ya soy grande y sí, ya me mando solo, para eso trabajo!... ¿porque para eso sí que no se complica que sea chico no?

La anciana se quedó cerca de la puerta sorprendida por la actitud de su nieto, también molesta y humillada a la vez. Cada día le costaba más trabajo controlar a Sasori. Últimamente tenía a flor de piel el discurso de que porque trabajaba ya era lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que se le diera la gana, situación que angustiaba aún más a la preocupada anciana.

Molesto por las palabras de su abuela, Sasori se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Ahora estaba aún más atrasado que antes, y temía en serio no poder encontrarse con su pareja. Para llegar al lugar del encuentro debía tomar un camión y luego el metro. Casi corriendo se dirigió a un paradero y preparando su tarjeta, se limitó a esperar el transporte. Durante aquellos minutos de espera y durante todo el viaje no pudo evitar recordar cómo había conocido a su amante casi un año antes.

Aquella vez se encontraba como de costumbre con su amigo Komushi, en la misma esquina de siempre. Ambos estaban bien arreglados: con buena ropa, cuidadosos peinados juveniles y por supuesto cargados de todo lo que se necesitaban en su trabajo: numerosos condones, lubricante, celulares y navajas. Nunca se sabía con cada loco que podían toparse. Recordaba claramente que aquella noche había sido una bastante floja, y pocas ofertas habían recibido. Recordaba también que ya bastantes cansados con Komushi, se alejaron un poco de la vereda y se pusieron a fumar. Fue en ese momento que una figura llamó su atención.

Detrás de un par de autos que esperaban que el semáforo pusiera verde, se encontraba un sujeto en motocicleta. Su presencia no lo extrañó, pues era normal que en esa intersección de calles pasaran autos y motocicletas de lujo. Se fijó con insistencia en la maravilla que tenía ante sus ojos: una motocicleta nueva en el mercado, con la misma tecnología y velocidad de las motos campeonas. En aquel entonces no había podido acordarse del complicado nombre, pero ahora, después de casi un año con su pareja, sabía perfectamente que esa maravilla era la "Fireblade", la motocicleta On Road más potente: motor compacto, 4 cilindros, sistema de doble inyección de combustible, un revolucionario sistema de amortiguador, un diseño innovador...en resumidas cuentas: una verdadera maravilla. Y tal como decía su nombre, la máquina era una verdadera cuchilla de velocidad que sacaba fuego.

Recordó que mientras contemplaba la máquina notó que el sujeto que la conducía ya no miraba hacia el frente, sino que había dirigido su mirada, velada tras el oscuro vidrio del casco, hacia ellos. Durante unos pocos segundos Sasori le devolvió la mirada de mala forma por la enorme envidia que sentía. _"Si yo pudiera comprarme con mi dinero esa motito..."_ había pensado. Sin embargo, de pronto, el sujeto le hizo una seña, una especie de llamada, y Sasori y su amigo se habían quedado mirando extrañados. ¿A cuál de los dos llamaba el sujeto? ¿Sabría que ambos eran unos prostitutos? El sujeto siguió mirándolos y volvió hacer la seña, esta vez de forma más clara hacia Sasori. Recordaba divertido que por un momento pensó que sería mejor rechazar la invitación, pues no le había caído nada bien el sujeto, y tampoco pensaba que fuera a caerle mejor.

Pensó que podría ser un ejecutivo adinerado, o un hijito de papa. Y aunque él siempre había sentido aversión a la gente de mejores recursos económicos que él, estaba bastante acostumbrado a tratar con ellos. De hecho, esos recursos eran lo que le empujaba a buscar trabajo precisamente en esas calles, donde los hombres adinerados acostumbraban pasar en dirección a sus hogares. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión su amigo le había insistido para que se fuera mientras le pegaba codazos. Al final, había decidido acercársele, pensando que tampoco estaría tan malo viajar con ese tipo sobre ese pedazo de máquina. Así que dejando sus sentimientos de lado, se acercó seguro y coqueto, aclarando de esa forma lo que era en verdad, por si el tipo no lo hubiera supuesto.

Mirando por la ventana del autobús Sasori rió divertido. En aquella ocasión el sujeto no había dicho una sola palabra, sólo se había limitado hacerle una seña con la cabeza para que se subiera detrás de él. Increíblemente emocionado se había apretado a él y se preparó para disfrutar del viaje. Sin embargo, la potencia de la Fireblade era tal que pensó que ambos se iban a matar. Algo asustado había apretado aún más fuerte con sus brazos la cintura del tipo. En aquellos infernales minutos había creído que el tipo estaba demente y que lo que en verdad había querido era matarlo del susto. Ya no le había sido posible distinguir a las personas y los automóviles. Recordaba que durante toda la suicida travesía sólo había podido percibir fugaces ráfagas de luces, que con la extrema velocidad perdían forma y se alargaban como verdaderos cintos de colores.

Gracias a Dios el viaje no había sido muy largo. En pocos minutos habían llegado a un motel bastante bueno y que Sasori no había tenido aún la ocasión de visitar. Recordó de pronto lo incómodo que fue todo aquello. El tipo se había detenido afuera sin decirle una sola palabra, había rebuscado algo en sus bolsillos, y terminada la tarea y sin previo aviso volvió a echar andar la moto, provocando un susto bestial en Sasori, quien había reaccionado instintivamente echándose rápidamente hacia delante y agarrándose del tipo como había podido. Mientras el tipo se detenía, apagaba y se bajaba de su moto, sin decir nada, Sasori había hecho lo mismo, parándose a un lado y mirando todo a su alrededor. El tipo se había ido a hablar con el portero y con el encargado.

En la distancia se había podido fijar en la fisonomía del motociclista. Era un tipo alto, de figura delgada y atlética, vestido con un jeans ni muy suelto ni muy ajustado, unos tenis blancos con azul marino, y sobre el torso esbelto una chaqueta de cuero. Ya sin el casco se había sorprendido un poco, no sabía porque se había hecho la idea de que se toparía con un adulto y rubio, pero se había quedado sin habla cuando contempló un rostro muy joven, pálido y un cabello oscuro con un par de mechones al frente. El cliente más joven que había atendido habría tenido tal vez 39 o 40 años. Pero el tipo no aparentaba más de 30.

Minutos después se había encontrado siguiéndolo a él y al empleado que les iba a mostrar la habitación que el tipo ya había pagado por adelantado. Luego de que el empleado los hiciera pasar y les preguntara qué necesitaban y qué querrían para beber para luego marcharse, por fin ambos habían quedado a solas. Recordó cómo el joven se le había quedado mirándolo sin expresión alguna, mientras se sentaba cansado en una especie de sofá y sacaba un cigarrillo de su chaqueta para fumar. Sintiéndose incómodo y tonto por estar parado sin hacer nada se había preguntado si acaso el tipo no le preguntaría siquiera cuánto cobraba. La verdad es que no cobraba muy barato y por un momento pensó en decirle la cifra exacta por si acaso, aunque mirándolo mejor, había creído que al joven no le faltaría para pagar.

Así habían transcurridos más de 10 minutos: Sasori de pie por primera vez incómodo, sin saber qué hacer ni decir; y el tipo sentado en el sofá, mirándolo insistentemente, sin decir una sola palabra ni mostrar la menor intención de querer acercársele. Exasperado con la actitud indiferente del tipo, Sasori se le acercó unos pocos pasos y levantando la voz obligándose a parecer seguro le increpó:

—Bueno... ¿vamos a tener sexo o no? Si no, ¿para qué me trajiste? — El chico se le había quedado mirando con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura. El tipo había levantado la cara y por unos momentos pareció divertido con la pose y las palabras de Sasori. Sin embargo al rato volvió a concentrarse en su cigarro. Aún más molesto por no haber obtenido respuesta del joven, Sasori había comenzado a pasearse a lo largo del cuarto y siguió hablándole:

—Mira. No cobro muy barato, y hago todo tipo de cosas y posiciones. Tengo 19 años y si quieres estar conmigo el mínimo de tiempo que es 1 horas, te salen $70.000, ahora, si quieres estar toda la noche, podría cobrarte tal...

—Shhh... —Le hizo callar autoritariamente el tipo poniéndose de pie—Hablas mucho. Y no te traje para que me aburrieras—Acercándosele aún más y agarrándole el mentón con una mano agregó—Ni menos para que me vieras la cara de estúpido **.** Primero—Continuó mientras lo miraba algo molesto asustando a Sasori—No tienes 19 y tampoco haces de todo. Y que yo sepa no cobras más de 60 las 2 horas. Así que bájale el tonito pendejo, porque yo no soy nada estúpido, y si quiero puedo llamar a la policía **6** , para que le avisen a tu mamita que andas haciendo cosas de grandes.

Ésa había sido la primera conversación que había tenido con su pareja, y cada vez que se acordaba de ella se largaba a reír.

Mientras se bajaba del metro y caminaba hacia el encuentro de su amante, recordó lo extraño y fascinante que se había puesto todo después de esas primeras palabras cruzadas. Sorprendido en cada una de sus mentiras, Sasori no había podido agregar nada más ni para defenderse. El joven, sabiéndose triunfante y regodeándose con la cara angustiada del chico, se le acercó aún más y pegándolo a su cuerpo de forma sensual le habló en el oído.

 _"Tranquilo. No pienso llamar a la policía...no todavía por lo menos. Lo que sí quiero es que nunca olvides que jamás tienes que mentirme. Ahora...creo que sería bueno castigarte, para que nunca más se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo."_ Y sonriendo malvadamente le había quitado toda la ropa, y bruscamente lo había lanzado a la cama mientras él sólo se desvestía, sin dejar de mirarle.

Luego de eso sus recuerdos eran confusos; entre el sudor, los gemidos, los sollozos, suspiros y gritos, sus numerosos orgasmos y el olor a sexo repletando el ambiente del cuarto, no había sido consciente de cómo habían pasado de la incomodidad del primer momento, al clímax y el erotismo del segundo. De lo único que se acordaba con claridad era de las crueles embestidas del joven, de su increíble pasión y de lo animal que llego a convertirse el apareo. Sin lugar a dudas esa noche había tenido la sesión más caliente, ardiente y placentera de sexo. Un raro lujo que casi nunca podía tener con sus numerosos y variados clientes.

Luego de aquella primera noche, el misterioso y apasionado joven comenzó a frecuentarlo. Y sin proponérselo Sasori terminó perdidamente enamorado de él. Para ninguno de los dos había sido fácil la relación, una que aceptaba formalmente sólo Sasori. Sin embargo, era tal el amor que le profesaba el chico, que por él aguantaba todo, en especial sus duras y frías actitudes.

Observando nuevamente su reloj casi corrió las cuadras que le faltaban para llegar al lugar exacto de la cita. En la calle acordada, cerca del centro de la ciudad, se encontraba el tipo sobre la Fireblade negra. De toda su indumentaria lo único que destacaban eran sus tenis blancos y su casco negro con rojo. Esbozando una amplia sonrisa, el chico se le acercó ansioso, casi dando saltitos a su alrededor. Lo único que le faltaba era agitar su cola como un perrito feliz de ver a su amo. Sin embargo, el joven ni se inmutó. Ni lo saludó ni lo regañó por los minutos de atraso. Tampoco le hizo una seña para que se subiera a la moto. Pero Sasori, que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, que en el fondo no le molestaba, o que aceptaba resignado más bien, se limitó a pasarle la mano infantilmente por el vidrio del casco y se apretó a su espalda. Y sin intercambiar palabra alguna se alejaron del lugar.

Luego de casi media hora de viaje la pareja llegó a las afueras de un Pub con música rock y que a esas horas de la noche ya se encontraba casi repleto. Era un Pub para clase media de moda, y la pareja ya lo frecuentaba. En verdad lo hacían porque el joven moreno así lo quería. A Sasori no le gustaba mucho ni la música rock ni el metal, pero siempre hacía ese tipo de pequeños sacrificios por su amor. Buscaron entre la multitud y con dificultad por la oscuridad del local, una mesa desocupada, y luego de encontrarla se sentaron en ella. Al rato se les acercó un mozo y les tomó el pedido. Minutos después volvía con 2 botellas de bebida y un ron.

Mientras el mozo les servía el trago en los vasos Sasori no despegaba la mirada de su pareja. Le encantaban sus profundos ojos negros, su mirada dura e indiferente, su cabello negro casi azulado siempre brillante, sus labios pálidos y sabrosos, su piel blanca como porcelana...amaba todo de él. Como sintiendo la escrutadora y persistente mirada, el joven levantó la cabeza y mirando al chico habló:

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Preguntó de forma brusca mientras bebía de su vaso. Sasori hizo caso omiso a su tono, y sonriéndole mientras apoyaba la palma bajo su mentón contestó:

—Nada nuevo...sólo que te amo. Cada vez que te miro lo siento. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! —El joven mirándolo incrédulo y un poco fastidiado lanzó una extraña carcajada y sin dejar de mirarle le dijo:

—Y dale con lo mismo. Estás muy niño para sentirte enamorado. No cumples ni los 17 y andas diciendo esas tonterías.

—Pero que sea menor de edad no quiere decir que no me pueda enamorar. ¿Acaso tú nunca te enamoraste cuando tenías mi edad? —Preguntó suavizando el tono mientras se le acercaba burlón.

—Claro que no! Y ya, dejemos de hablar tonterías, que vine para pasarlo bien, tomar y escuchar música.

—Y estar conmigo—Agregó Sasori guiñándole un ojo sonriente mientras alargaba la mano para acariciar la mano de su amante. Como siempre, el joven se incomodó, pero ya conocía al chico, y podría decir que después de tanto tiempo hasta le tenía cariño. Pensando eso se dejó acariciar mientras distraído miraba en dirección a una gran pantalla donde mostraban a un grupo metalero tocando uno de sus temas principales. El pelirrojo miró en dirección de la pantalla, pero notando que allí no había nada que le interesara volvió a fijarse en el rostro de su amante. ¡Deseaba tanto besarlo! Comérselo a besos...acariciar su piel, besarlo en todas partes, hacerlo jadear y suspirar. Le recorrió la piel del cuello con sus ávidos ojos y luego lo contempló enamorado.

Aunque todos le habían dicho que aquél joven no era para él, que no estaba enamorado y que no se enamoraría nunca de él; y aunque a ninguno de sus amigos le simpatizara él no había podido dejar de quererlo, de aguantarle sus desplantes, su mal carácter, sus misterios, su frialdad, su indiferencia. No. No había podido evitar enamorarse profundamente por primera vez en su vida. Era lo más fuerte que había sentido por alguien, y tal como había visto en teleseries y películas, sabía que tenía que jugársela por él.

Durante aquél año, casi podía decir que lo conocía, que sabía cosas que nadie más sabía de él. Además habían compartido muchos momentos, y él se sentía siempre feliz y completo cuando el moreno estaba a su lado. Pensaba, y siempre se lo decía a sus amigos cuando le enrostraban todo lo malo del joven, además de que no le demostraba su cariño, que si fuera así él ya se habría buscado a otro. Si no lo quería, ¿por qué entonces llevaba casi un año saliendo con él? Si para los demás eso no significaba nada, el no pensaría lo mismo. Le apretó la mano que acariciaba más fuertemente para llamar su atención. En seguida el joven lo miró interrogante, y Sasori, acercándose más, con un poco de nerviosismo y temor, le preguntó lo que tenía atragantado en su garganta hacía meses:

—Sasuke... ¿por qué no somos novios?...ya llevamos casi un año saliendo juntos, ¡y yo te amo! Y no sé, ¿sería bonito no? Poder decirles a todos que tú eres mi pareja, ¡que eres mío enterito!

Sasori se le quedó mirando expectante mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amorosa. Sasuke en cambio, se deshizo de su agarre un poco fastidiado. No era la primera vez que Sasori tocaba el tema, y ya se había cansado de repetirle que formalizar la relación no le interesaba en absoluto. Tomando aire para evitar alterarse y recordarle que la respuesta a su pregunta se la había dado montón de veces antes, se quedó mirándolo bastante serio.

—¡Otra vez con lo mismo pendejo! Ya te he dicho ya mis razones, así que si quieres que disfrutemos esta noche, vas a olvidar el temita y vamos a seguir como siempre. Si no, mejor te vas porque vine a pasarlo bien, no para hablar de tonterías ni pelear.

—¡Pero Sasuke! Si no te costaría nada, ¿por qué eres así? —Le preguntó haciendo un puchero, sin llegar a enojarse.

—¡No me molestes!...¡O dejas de hablar tonterías o mejor te vas!

Sasori se quedó mirándolo dolido, pero conociendo de sobra la poca paciencia y la determinación y firmeza de sus palabras prefirió no seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto.

El resto de la noche la pasó como si el tema no se hubiera tocado, y trataron de disfrutar lo que de ella quedaba. Horas más tarde, cuando ambos estaban algo ebrios, salieron del lugar, y comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores, pues el sector en el que se encontraba era uno con numerosos pubs y antros. Caminaron largo rato hablando de todo un poco, sobretodo cosas superficiales, pues a esas horas la mente no les daba para más. Cada vez que podía Sasori se arrimaba a Sasuke, lo tomaba de la mano o se le ponía en frente de pronto besándolo con pasión. Al principio, y como siempre ocurría, se había molestado con sus actitudes infantiles y tan abiertamente demostrativas, pero luego, algo divertido con su actitud se había dejado hacer mansamente.

Ciertamente el moreno subestimaba al chico todo el tiempo. Siempre lo trataba con algo de distancia por que lo consideraba aún un niño. Y si bien Sasori sólo tenía 16 años, obviamente se comportaba la mayor parte del tiempo como alguien un poco mayor. También el chico había padecido lo suyo, y hasta había momentos en que sentía lastima de él. Pero sabía perfectamente que el chico no era un ingenuo ni inocente angelito como pretendía seguir creyendo su abuela. Tampoco es que lo encontrara malvado, pero no podía negar que era bastante oportunista y un coqueto sin remedio. Tal vez fuera por eso mismo y por sus salidas de niño juguetón lo que lo había empujado a repetir sus encuentros, aunque pesaba mucho más el hecho de que el chico era bastante guapo, y era buenísimo en las artes amatorias. Pasando cerca de una calle llena de autos estacionados y locales sin abrir, Sasuke se detuvo a responderle los besos de manera ardiente. Sasori podía ser un pendejo, un malcriado, un coqueto, empalagoso y complaciente hasta el cansancio, pero no podía negar que lo excitaba muchísimo.

Sin mirar a su alrededor despegó su boca de los tiernos y colorados labios del chico, y agarrándolo por la camisa que llevaba, lo arrastró bruscamente hacia la calle. Sin delicadeza estrelló el menudo cuerpo contra una muralla, y cargando todo su peso en él se dedicó a besarlo en todas partes: en los labios, en las mejillas, en el cuello y en el lóbulo. Sasori, acorralado por su amante, no podía más que soltar pequeños jadeos y suspiros de placer. Amaba cuando Sasuke reaccionaba repentinamente y lo comenzaba a besar de esa forma. Sentía cómo cada músculo y poro de su cuerpo se contraía de placer, y cómo su entrepierna reaccionaba sin mostrar ni un poco de dignidad.

Con pasión Sasuke le mordió el cuello, a lo que el chico contestó con un pequeño grito. Mientras se concentraba en el maravilloso tacto de la lengua y labios de su amante, bajó su mano hacia el bulto que tenía encima de su vientre. Apretó la dureza sin piedad y Sasuke, sin poder evitarlo, soltó su cuello para dejar escapar un jadeo caliente cerca de su oído. Excitado aún más con la reacción de Sasuke, siguió apretando el bulto con su mano, pero esta vez, con seguridad y destreza desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera de su pantalón. Por encima del bóxer del moreno empezó a masajear su miembro, a la vez que sentía como éste se ponía cada vez más duro y hasta algo húmedo.

Despegando su boca del cuello del pelirrojo, el moreno descendió hasta besarle el delgado y rosado pecho que se veía tras la camisa. Violentamente tiró de ella haciendo volar un par de botones. Ansioso, besó sus sonrosadas y duras tetillas y se detuvo allí unos minutos torturando placenteramente al chico. Sasori no daba más de placer, a cada lengüetazo que el moreno le imprimía en su pecho, su torso entero se arqueaba y su miembro pulsaba y vibraba desesperado, como si quisiera romper las telas que lo oprimían.

La solitaria calle se llenó de los jadeos y suspiros de ambos, y ya Sasori no podía de la felicidad al imaginar que tanta pasión de su moreno los empujaría a tener sexo allí mismo. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke, caliente y desesperado como una bestia, había introducido su mano en su pantalón para apretar y masturbar su pene, un sonido musical irritante los interrumpió.

Al principio ninguno se había percatado, pero luego, como volviendo en sí, el moreno soltó la mano con que tenía agarrado el miembro del pelirrojo quien jadeó decepcionado, y la dirigió hacia sus distintos bolsillos, hasta que encontró la fuente de la interrupción. Acercó su mirada al celular y reconociendo el número se dispuso a contestar. Tan rápido había sido todo, que ni cuenta se había dado de que todavía tenía la mano del chico en su entrepierna. Adivinando sus intenciones por su maliciosa mirada, lo obligó a sacarla con un fuerte manotón, mientras que con una seña le obligaba a guardar silencio. Sasori, caliente, duro y sonrojado se quedo mirándolo mientras le hacía una especie de puchero. El moreno, libre por fin, se alejó unos pasos y habló:

— ¿Sí?

— _Hola, necesitamos tus servicios... ¿Dónde estás?_

—Cerca del centro... ¿de qué se trata?

— _Lo de siempre...aunque ahora se trata de algo más pesado._

—Ya. ¿Y...?

— _Venté para la casa y ahí hablamos mejor. Oye... se trata de mucho dinero._

—Ya. Llego en 20 minutos.

— _Bien. Te estaremos esperando. Mira que necesitamos más que nunca al Uchiha._

Y sin más se cortó la comunicación. El moreno cerró su celular y sonriendo de medio lado empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la calle, ante la mirada decepcionada y atónita del pelirrojo. _"Esa es una de las tantas cosas malas de ser amante de un Sicario_ " Pensó, y se dispuso a seguirlo.


	4. Los Akatsuki

**.**

 **Capitulo 4: Los Akatsuki.**

 **.**

En aquella casa de Takumi, se encontraba reunido un número no muy grande de personas, todas de edades y ocupaciones distintas. El grupo contaba, en ese momento con los que habían sido citados, con 10 personas, de las cuales solo 3 eran mujeres. El grupo estaba disperso por un cuarto.

Cada quien estaba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que no había ninguno hablando ni cuchicheando. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ninguno parecía relacionado con el resto, todos tenían en común su pertenencia a una de las bandas más importantes de asesinos en la población: "Los Akatsuki". Hacía años así habían sido apodados, y con ese nombre se habían quedado.

Cerca de la puerta que daba al patio se encontraban 2 hombres de edad madura; el alto y corpulento, con barba negra era el "Asuma el Toro". Con 40 años era uno de los más antiguos en el grupo, y lo suyo era el trabajo bruto. Algo con lo que corría bastante ventaja con su gran porte y fuerza. De hecho, en las artes de la tortura física y el nockeo, el "Toro" era el mejor.

A su lado estaba otro tipo; uno de estatura mediana, delgado, de piel blanca, de pelo corto y peinando firmemente hacia atrás. Con 35 años, Hidan, era el que hacia el papel de intermediario, para que de esa forma clientes y asesinos nunca tuvieran la necesidad ni el error de conocerse personalmente. No era muy antiguo en la banda, pero ya tenía la confianza de los jefes, además de que dentro de Takumi era uno de los que tenia mas contactos y amistades; relaciones que siempre servían para el buen desempeño de su trabajo. El había sido quien había llamado al "Uchiha" y era uno de los pocos, incluso dentro de los "Akatsuki", que conocía su verdadera identidad y tenía como ubicarlo. Su puesto era muy bien pagado pero no por ello envidiado, pues en el ambiente, era la "cara visible" de la banda, y en cualquier sospecha o revancha que se llegara a llevar a cabo, sería el primero en caer.

Sentados en sillas y pisos individuales un poco más allá, se encontraban 2 hombres y una mujer: el hombre que se abanicaba incesantemente era Kakuzu: 37 años; tipo de alta estatura, de piel pálida y el cabellos largos de color negro. Su rostro era atractivo, y sus actitudes y trato amables. Quien lo conociera jamás pensaría que aquel afable y caballero dueño de una panadería, tenía años de entrenamiento militar, que en sus años de juventud había tomado en la Aldea oculta de la Cascada. Por esos años provechosos de aprendizaje, Kakuzu era el mejor en el dominio de las más diversas armas de fuego.

A su lado se encontraba Kabuto, un Químico farmacéutico de profesión, que tenía como hobby experimentar nuevas y extrañas recetas. Tenía 23 años, y lo que no tenia de físico, lo tenia de inteligencia. Bastante cruel y sádico, era el mejor a la hora de dispensarles de drogas y cualquier otro tipo de sustancias químicas (ya fueran venenosos, líquidos peligrosos como ácidos, o inocuos como sustancias soporíferas o vomitivas) que se requirieran en algún trabajo.

Algo alejada de ellos se encontraba una de las 3 mujeres del grupo: sentada con expresión de estar expectante a saber algo, miraba el suelo mientras jugueteaba con los pies. De figura esbelta pero algo maciza, Konan, una mujer, de unos llamativos y extraños ojos ambarinos, de fuerte carácter, era la mejor a la hora de utilizar cualquier arma blanca. Ya fuera a milímetros o a cientos de metros de distancia de su objetivo, tenía una de las mejores punterías del grupo. _"Donde pone el ojo pone la daga."_ Decían sus propios compañeros, y por ello le tenían gran respeto. Además de que había pasado varios años en la cárcel por un descuido en uno de sus trabajitos, y de allí había vuelto mucho más fiera. A sus 25 años, estaba casada, tenía dos niñas pequeñas y era dueña de casa.

Apoyado en una moderna y costosa lavadora se encontraba Deidara. De carácter tranquilo y sociable, de 26 años, era el mejor y más veloz a la hora de conducir cualquier automóvil y sacar de la escena a cualquiera de sus compañeros. Aventurero, temerario y con todos sus sentidos en excelentes condiciones, era el más apropiado para el trabajo que les esperaba.

Hincada en el suelo mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared, la otra mujer intercambiaba miradas con los jefes, también ansiosa de saber de que se trataría la misión esta vez. De larga melena color rosa y ojos esmeralda, de cuerpo delgado y muy flexible, Sakura; la "Kunoichi" era una joven de 23 años, cinturón negro y experta en artes marciales: Tae Kwon Do, karate, Kung Fu, defensa personal, etc., etc. A la hora de sacarse de encima por unos momentos a sujetos inesperados, era la mejor. Muy obediente y disciplinada.

Hacia la otra puerta que daba acceso al resto de las habitaciones dentro de la casa, se encontraban los dueños de casa y jefes de la banda: el matrimonio de los Sannin. El apodado el "Sabio", era un tipo alto y de carácter afable, bordeaba ya los 59 años, y junto a su esposa era el cerebro operacional de toda la banda. También era una de las caras visibles del grupo, aunque tal afirmación fuera sopesada y creída por algunos como fruto de las malas lenguas, y por otros como un secreto a voces. Una de las únicas cosas que sabía hacer era el manejo de aparatos eléctricos, su reparación y su experimentación. De hecho vivía de su condición de técnico electricista.

A su lado, sentada y recargada en una mesa mientras hablaba por teléfono, se encontraba su mujer, Tsunade, de 57 años, de cabellos rubios y su cálida y tranquila mirada acaramelada. De figura maciza pero delicada, lo suyo no eran los trabajos brutos ni físicos de campo. Si bien solo era una dueña de casa, en el pasado había sido una importante dirigente política de diversos movimientos, por lo que tenía mucha experiencia en el manejo de grupos, masas y liderazgo.

Como el grupo entero sabia, incluyendo su propio marido, era ella el verdadero cerebro, la más importante estratega de la banda.

Aunque discutiera los asuntos con su marido y le pidiera consejos, sabía que Jiraiya, no era de ideas ni decisiones brillantes, pero lo hacía para que se sintiera integrado. Por respeto a su cargo, y porque muchos le tenían verdadero cariño, pues la sentían casi como una madre, nadie había osado a llamarle de alguna forma peyorativa ni burlesca. Siempre se habían referido a ella como Tsunade, aunque a veces, entre los más jóvenes de vez en cuando la llamaran la "Capitana" o la "Jefecita".

Apoyado en unas inestables cajas de madera, algo alejado del grupo, cerraba el conteo el último de los 8 integrantes citados.

Mientras fumaba tranquilo, pero ansioso a la vez, Sasuke recorría la habitación con la mirada, sin fijarse en nada en particular, aunque volviéndola de vez en cuando a Tsunade, quien seguía hablando por teléfono.

Aunque el joven ya llevaba años en el grupo, aun no contaba ni con la confianza ni la simpatía de sus compañeros. Aunque a él eso le tenía completamente sin cuidado. De hecho, desde un principio había sido responsabilidad suya que el resto mostrara ciertos recelos hacia él. Aunque con el paso de los años, se había dado cuenta de que en varios de ellos anidaba una envidia malsana con la que tenía que andarse con cuidado. En aquel ambiente, el compañerismo y la competencia caminaban a la par. Por el momento nada de eso le importaba, solo se conformaba con que Tsunade confiara en el.

Luego de unos minutos, que al grupo entero le parecieron siglos, Tsunade se despidió de su interlocutor y acto seguido corto. En el acto nueve rostros se dirigieron hacia ella ávidos de noticias.

Apoyándose tranquilamente en el respaldo de su silla, se tomo su tiempo antes de hablar. Miro a cada uno de los presentes, y sabiendo que el asunto daba para largo pidió a su marido y al Deidara que trajeran más sillas, para que así todos estuvieran cómodos durante la larga jornada de información y preparación. Luego de que los hombres aparecieron con lo pedido, y luego de que todos se hubieran sentado en una especie de semicírculo, Tsunade empezó a hablar:

— Tal como escucharon, o algo por lo menos de esta conversación, estuve conversando con la persona que nos encargo encarecida y muy desesperadamente esta misión. Como ya saben no puedo decirles su nombre ni nada que pueda servirnos para ubicarla y reconocerla luego. Lo que sí puedo y es necesario decirles es que, tal como comprobó Hidan, nuestro cliente es una mujer, una dama que no ha tenido una vida fácil, pero que trabajando honestamente ha amasado una buena cantidad de dinero, y con la cual pretende pagarnos. Me imagino que Hidan ya les habrá mencionado aquel detalle tan interesante—Y con una mirada significativa pero condescendiente observo a Hidan, quien sonrió un poco avergonzado al ser descubierto—Sin embargo la paga no es lo más interesante. Como siempre hemos tratado, como jefes, de inculcarles a ustedes, es que la vida es mucho más que dinero. Que hay cosas mucho más importantes: como dar justicia a quien se la niegan. Pues bien. Esta misión es una más de tantas. Pero esta vez tendrá una especial significación, por lo menos para los que somos mayores, para la clienta misma, y para cientos de personas, que cuando vean el resultado en las noticias podrán dormir mucho más tranquilos.

— Ya pues, Tsunade, ¡hable que nos mata la curiosidad!—Expreso el Deidara mientras movía sin cesar sus manos— Si somos tantos, debe ser alguien muy difícil de atrapar, o deben ser más de uno, ¿no?

—Sí, algo así— Respondió sonriendo divertida y continuo—Les cuento. La clienta fue víctima hace muchos años de las torturas y violaciones durante unos de los peores gobiernos; junto con ella torturaron y asesinaron a dos de sus hijos y a su marido. Como es obvio, a pesar de haber reconocido a todos sus torturadores y los asesinos de su familia y demandarlos ante la justicia, esta dio hace algunas semanas un fallo que fue una burla para ella y para cientos de víctimas de aquella época en Konoha. Increíblemente esos malditos quedaron libres sin ningún cargo.

El grupo entero se quedó pensando en sus palabras. Los mayores con una expresión casi empática, los más jóvenes con más deseos de venganza que empatía, pero de todas formas, todos se mostraron interiormente de acuerdo.

—Entonces... ¿en qué consiste la misión?- pregunto Konan, a lo que varios manifestaron su apoyo susurrando la misma pregunta—Ya todos conocemos de sobra ese periodo y sus métodos de mierda. Y entenderá que no puedo pasarme la noche entera escuchando los detalles. ¿Qué le parece, Tsunade, que vaya al grano y nos diga su plan?—En seguida muchos de los presentes se sintieron incómodos con la forma en que Konan se había dirigido a la jefa. Sin embargo, Tsunade, comprensiva y tranquilamente los hizo callar con un gesto de su mano y sonriendo amablemente respondió:

—Tienes razón Konan, discúlpame. Se me olvida a veces que eres madre también. Y se me olvida que mis largos discursos de vieja aburren a la mayoría. Pero no se preocupen. Tal como sugiere Konan, iré al grano. Entre los ex militares liberados de sus cargos por la justicia corrupta del gobierno, se encuentran 4 hombres, todos mayores de 50 años, y que nunca ascendieron lo suficiente en su carrera militar. Sin embargo eso no evito que fueran dejados libres sin cargos. Los chicos encargados de investigar nos informaron hace unos días la rutina diaria de cada uno de ellos. Pero estábamos pensando con Jiraiya, que el trabajo no resultaría completamente efectivo si lo hacemos por separado. Pensábamos que...

—Disculpe Tsunade que la interrumpa, pero...- expreso con el ceño fruncido Asuma- ¿de qué se trata el trabajo en sí? ¿La clienta quiere que les demos a esos malditossolo una lección? ¿O quiere que nos deshagamos de ellos?

— ¿Tu qué crees viejo amigo?—Le respondió Tsunade levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado—¡Por supuesto que todas las personas abusadas quieren su muerte! Después de tantos años de injusticias e impotencia, de mostrarse de parte de la justicia, sumisas a lo que ella decidiera, no les queda más que reaccionar. Actuar y darle a esos infelices lo que realmente merecen, ¿para eso estamos no?

El grupo afirmo con vehemencia, cada quien demostrándolo de la manera que mejor le pareció, unos solos asintiendo, otros poniéndose de pie y con actitud decidida. Luego de eso cada quien se preparo para escuchar el plan de acción. Para ello se acercaron mucho más y el matrimonio comenzó a explicarles lo que tenían pensado. Sin embargo, una de las razones por las que habían reunido a los mejores de los "Akatsuki" había sido para escuchar sus ideas y sus nuevas propuestas, por lo que cada uno era libre de expresar sus desacuerdos o bien proponer nuevos métodos o estrategias.

Cuando ya era de noche la reunión se dio por finalizada. Por separado y en intervalos de hasta 10 minutos fueron saliendo todos los Sicarios. Cada cual se fue pensando en lo decidido y en la parte que tendría cada uno en el asesinato múltiple. Según lo informado por los vigilantes, el grupo de ex militares se reuniría en la casa de uno de ellos en uno de los mejores barrios de clase alta. Según las informaciones verificadas por cada uno de los distintos vigilantes, la reunión tenía como objetivo la celebración del positivo fallo a su favor. La casa ubicada en uno de los sectores más exclusivos estaría sola durante toda la tarde.

El dueño de casa ubicada en la población de Kanagawa, el Sargento Butsuma Shoda estaría de compras con su esposa Ita, para preparar el asado que tenían planeado. La pareja vivía con su hija menor de 18 años, Shunsi. Sin embargo por su calidad de inocentes solo serian adormecidas a su vuelta. Según lo informado ambas llegarían antes que el Sargento. Para asegurarse de que eso fuera así y no se aparecieran por su casa antes de tiempo tenían un plan de distracción con unos cuantos jóvenes contratados para la ocasión.

El grupo de asesinos debía aprovechar las horas de ausencia del grupo para adentrarse en la vivienda sin que nadie los viera (o que casi nadie lo hiciera), de forma de esperar el momento más oportuno para llevar a cabo los asesinatos. Para cada acción habían dispuesto horas en específicos, y ya cada quien tenía mentalizado su papel: si todo salía bien la 1era mitad del grupo llegaría minutos después de que salieran los dueños de casa. Este grupo debía encargarse de desconectar las alarmas y unas calles más allá detonar unos fuegos artificiales a manera de distracción, para así asegurarse de que una mínima cantidad de personas los notaran. Dos de ellos se harían pasar por empleados de servicio, y los otros dos se pasearían como una pareja de novios por el sector. Si este grupo lograba acceder a la casa desconectando cualquier alarma que los pudiera delatar, debían llamar al encargado de comunicaciones del 2do grupo, quienes llegarían en una camioneta de lujo con el resto de los sicarios.

El primer grupo, que estaría adentro seria el grupo de choque: los que reducirían y harían el trabajo sucio. El 2do grupo seria de contención y vigilancia. Estarían ubicados en distintas partes a las afueras de la vivienda con la camioneta estacionada unos metros más allá. Una vez recibida la señal de que todo se había llevado a cabo como lo planeado, la camioneta debía acercarse y esperar a que todo el grupo subiera a bordo para escapar. Tenían pronosticado no demorarse más de diez minutos dentro de la casa, cualquier alargue en el tiempo significaría la posibilidad de que alguien en el interior o algún testigo se comunicara o pidiera auxilio.

Para el cumplimiento efectivo de la misión los jefes habían hecho prometer que se respetarían ciertas reglas: Ningún inocente debía ser asesinado durante la jornada, a lo más podrían golpearlos o asustarlos. Si bien les seria permitido algún tipo de tortura, los cuatro hombres debían ser asesinados en el menor tiempo posible. Cualquier suceso imprevisto que ocurriese, ya fuera como ser sorprendidos, capturados o bien demorarse en el tiempo previsto, cada quien debía velar por su propia vida, siempre negando su pertenencia a la banda. Cualquier facilitación de información, pistas o delatar a compañeros seria tomado como alta traición, y como tal debían atenerse a las consecuencias.

En el primer grupo, el de choque, y dada su misión estarían: Jiraiya; quien se encargaría de las alarmas, Hidan; quien sería uno de los dos empleados, y el Uchiha, el otro empleado. Konan y la Sakura serian las encargadas de los fuegos artificiales. Además la Kunoichi, terminada esa parte se encontraría con el Kabuto, para simular ser una pareja y vigilar antes de poder entrar. Kabuto sería el encargado de adormecer un buen rato a la esposa y la hija. El 2do grupo de contención seria: Deidara; quien se encargaría de la llegada, vigilancia y huida en la camioneta, Asuma y Kakuzu, que bien vestidos bajarían de la camioneta como invitados de la fiesta, y Tsunade; quien se encargaría de ser el enlace comunicativo. Además contaban con 4 jóvenes nuevos (con cargos menores) dentro de la banda, que estarían a cargo de la vigilancia y el 2do juego de fuegos artificiales, el que debía coincidir con el momento de los disparos.

Para el esperado trabajo faltaban aun tres días. Durante ellos la banda ensayaría los tiempos y ultimaría todos los detalles. Tal como les había dicho Hidan, la paga seria buenísima y les pagarían por cada uno de los cuatro hombres. Para ello ya habían sido advertidos de que debían comprobar sus muertes por medio de la mutilación o cercenarían de una parte característica de cada cuerpo. De eso y de los aspectos más sádicos y vengativos de la misión se encargaría el Uchiha. En verdad, el efecto visual y masivo de las cuatro muertes dependía de él. Pues con sus cuerpos debía dejar un mensaje a todo aquel que viera o supiera del espectáculo. Por ello era uno de los más importantes.

Cada sicario, mentalizado en su papel dentro de la misión, se dirigió a su casa, ya fuera para beber, reflexionar, o para rezar por sus propias vidas. Ninguno había olvidado las palabras de Tsunade:

 _"Recuerden que esto no va ser fácil. No estaremos en nuestra población, en nuestros territorios. Estaremos en Kanagawa; no habrá nadie, ningún vecino que nos ayudara si nos capturan. Y recuerden que dentro de la casa las cosas no mejoran. Iremos a la casa de un ex militar, un fanático loco de las armas, y tendrá varias escondidas o al alcance de la mano. Por tanto, esta vez, tal vez por 1era vez actuaremos como equipo. Nuestras vidas, cada una de sus vidas dependerá del buen desempeño de nuestro trabajo en equipo, todos coordinados. Si no actuamos unidos y no nos apoyamos, estamos muertos. No olviden eso. Actuemos por la banda, por los "Akatsuki", y si ya no hay salida, corran por sus vidas, pero ante todo, ¡compañerismo!"_

Y pensando y tomándole el peso a cada una de sus palabras, cada sicario intento dormir. Ya no quedaba más que esperar que llegara el día viernes con tranquilidad.

* * *

El teléfono ubicado en la sala de la casona sonaba y sonaba. A esas horas de la tarde, la mayoría se encontraba afuera, dando una vuelta por ahí o bien durmiendo. Si bien era verano y la gran mayoría estaba de vacaciones, eran varios los habitantes que por necesidades debían trabajar en los meses estivales, así que de todas formas no estaban todos en la casona por las tardes, ¡y menos un viernes por la tarde!

Como el teléfono sonaba y sonaba insistentemente a Naruto no le quedo más que contestar. Debía reconocer que no lo había hecho por flojera, pues se estaba preparando un ramen en la cocina. Medio molesto, el joven de mirada celeste dejo lo que hacía dirigiéndose a la sala, mascullando para sí que como nadie contestaba, que quien estaba en la casa, y cosas por el estilo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el antiguo mueble de madera exquisitamente tallado, donde reposaba el teléfono, paso por el lado de una mesa de centro y sin fijarse terminó chocando con una de las patas de la mesa, con lo que se tropezó fuertemente doblándose de manera brusca el pie derecho. Soltando un par de garabatos mientras se reía de forma dolorosa de su propia estupidez, se puso como pudo de pie y tomo el auricular, pues en todo aquel momento el aparato no había dejado de sonar. Con un hilo de voz pudo contestar de mala manera, pero al reconocer al otro lado la voz de su novia, Shizuka, cambio en el acto el tono y le hablo amablemente aunque algo sorprendido:

—Hola, ¡eres tú! Auch! ¿Y eso que me llamas?

— ¿Sigues enojado? ¿Qué te paso mi amor? Y ¡¿Por qué nadie contestaba?!

—Ah...es que...ay, no hay nadie, y yo estaba en el...Auch, jardín, no escuche. Y no, ya se me paso.

— ¿Qué te paso que te quejas tanto? ¿Y tienes algo que hacer ahora en la tardecita?

—Es que choque con la mesa de mierda y, ¡auch! Me pegue en...en el pie. Y no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Por qué?

—Es que estaba pensando que podrías venir para mi casa. Voy a estar casi sola, porque salen mis padres, pero me dejan con mi hermano pequeño. Pero ya sabes que se queda pegado con los videojuegos en su cuarto y no sale. Podríamos pedir unas pizzas, ver una película, o algo mas... ¿te agrada?

—Ah, ¿una especie de reconciliación? Bueno. ¡Que rico pizza! Jajaja. Ya me dio hambre. Oye mi amor, pero igual no me puedo quedar mucho rato porque tengo que ir para mi casa en la noche. Mañana en la mañana tengo que ir con mi familia.

—Ah, pero no importa, aunque te vea un ratito me conformo. Te echo de menos.

—...Hum...yo también deberás.

—Perdóname Naruto por ser tan tonta. ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención!

—Tranquila mi am...

—Pero es que siempre yo...

—¡Shizuka!...ya lo olvide. Además que yo también me porte mal, no debí haberme ido así, ni haberte gritado de esa forma.

—Mmm...Pero igual fue más culpa mía que tuya. ¡Eres tan bueno mi amor!...Cada día que estoy sin ti siento que me muero de amor. Me siento sola, vacía, incomprendida...y tú eres tan tierno conmigo, siempre comprensivo, ¡siempre alegre y optimista!

—Naaaaa, igual gracias, pero tampoco soy tan así. Jajaja, También se me sale el demoniode repente **,** jajaja. Ya, y no hablemos más de eso. Me doy un baño y en una hora más o menos estoy en tu casa ¿si?

—Bueno. Apúrate mira que ya no aguanto... te amo.

—Yo también.

Una vez que el joven de piel dorada hubo colgado se quedo largo rato al lado del aparato, con un sinfín de pensamientos en su cabeza y una extraña sensación dentro suyo. Todavía adolorido, se acerco cojeando a un sillón cercano y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre él se comenzó a masajear suavemente la parte hinchada sobre el tobillo.

Ciertamente el llamado de Shizuka le había sorprendido. Hacia unos días habían peleado por una tontera de una fiesta y ciertos amigos de su novia, y no había esperado que se reconciliaran tan rápido. Primero, porque las pocas veces que peleaban tenían la costumbre de dejar pasar varios días antes de volver hablarse; y segundo, porque...porque tal vez, no tuviera ganas de reconciliarse.

¿Acaso un sentimiento así era propio de un enamorado? Tal vez si, si tomaba en cuenta que alguien molesto pensaba muchas estupideces. Pero... ¿era por eso que no había tenido ganas de hacerlo? Apoyado cómodamente en el sillón, el joven bajo su esbelta y bien torneada pierna y la hizo descansar suavemente en la otra esquina del sillón. Dando un suspiro de agotamiento, echo la cabeza hacia atrás e inconscientemente se llevo las manos a su rostro. Las mantuvo allí unos segundos y luego, abriendo los ojos las dirigió a sus cabellos dorados, y mientras se peinaba y despeinaba volvía a pensar en Shizuka. Ya iban a cumplir 3 años de relación. Y aunque llevaban tanto tiempo juntos pocas veces se habían referido o proyectado en un matrimonio. Eso por parte de ambos, lo que agradecía infinitamente Naruto, porque no era un seguidor ni fanático de tal compromiso.

Sin embargo eso no había perjudicado su relación con Shizuka, pues ambos pensaban parecido y tenían entre sus principales prioridades disfrutar la vida y ser profesionales. Ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad, aunque Shizuka estudiara Derecho, y Naruto Teatro. De hecho, allí mismo se habían conocido, y el primero en enamorarse había sido Naruto. Recordaba como la miraba disimuladamente en el patio, durante los recreos. Recordaba todas aquellas veces en que se paseaba delante suyo sin llamar su atención, y como en una absurda situación se habían conocido en la calle a las afueras de la Universidad. Paso mucho tiempo antes que Shizuka se fijara en él, pero luego de meses de miraditas y sonrisitas avergonzadas, Shizuka se le acerco y lo invito a salir con unos amigos. Lentamente la joven se había ido quedado sorprendida por la personalidad del joven, y meses después él le había pedido se le había declarado. Luego de eso recordaba momentos muy felices, y una relación que el joven rubio jamás pensó tener.

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron fáciles: los padres de Shizuka no aprobaban su relación, pues ella era de mejor condición socioeconómica que él, a pesar que su familia no era de bajos recursos, pero el estudiar actuación no lo había ayudado mucho. Casi más difícil que conquistar a Shizuka fue conquistar a sus padres. Pero al final lo había logrado, demostrando su simpatía, agradable personalidad y su gran sentido de la responsabilidad. Además que veían con buenos ojos un noviazgo tan duradero, que esperaban, se transformara en un matrimonio.

Sin embargo hacía tiempo que las cosas no andaban muy bien. Ahora el joven se sentía mal cada vez que pensaba en los defectos, y los pequeños malos momentos que había vivido con Shizuka. No sabía muy bien que le pasaba, pero sentía que era algo por lo que no solo estaba pasando el. Por ciertas palabras y actitudes de su novia creía que a ella le pasaba algo similar. Algo como si la magia se les hubiera agotado, o como si ya el otro no le resultara atractivo de ninguna forma. Sentía que muchas de las palabras de su novia eran falsas. ¡La misma conversación telefónica lo había demostrado! Decirle te amo con ese tono exagerado, decirle que sin él estaba sola, vacía...¡y el mismo contestarle lo mismo, fingir esos tonitos dulzones sin sentirlos ya! ... ¿Sin sentirlos?... ¿o aun amaba a Shizuka y todo era una crisis en su relación?

Sintiéndose más confundido y extraño por dentro que antes, el joven se levanto con cuidado, y se froto sus ojos color celeste. Estaba confuso, pero tal vez visitar a la chica le ayudara en algo a aclarar todo el asunto, con ella o sin ella. Y pensando en eso se apresuro a subir las escaleras. Ya estaba atrasado, sería un milagro si llegaba con solo media hora de atraso a la lejana y exclusiva población de Kanagawa.

* * *

Mmm...qué pasará ahora? Será coincidencia o juego del destino que nuestros dos protagonistas se vean empujados de pronto a ir al mismo lugar?

Como siempre espero haberlos entretenido. Nos leemos!

Áureo-Chan


End file.
